


The Unexpected Journey

by Davelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nogitsune Stiles, Teen Wolf, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform, dylan obrien - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has spent his whole life recovering from one heartbreak and betrayal after another. Stiles has spent his whole life pining for someone who would never feel the same way about him. Together they have barely tolerated each other's existence. So what happens when an innocent question is posed to Stiles at a party with the potential to turn both their universes upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upside Down and Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I have only very recently been introduced to the STEREK fandom and how I did not know about this before now, seeing as I have watched the show since it started and thought I was shipping them all by myself, is beyond me. I have always loved their interaction and scenes together but I thought it was just me! I know silly me right!!? However, I plan to rectify my deficiency in this matter immediately as I just watched the latest episode and the look on Stiles face when asked if he liked boys has given this fangirl some serious squeals that for once our hopes will be realized in canon. But if they make Stiles bisexual they better have EVERY intention of writing it for Derek to find his way to Stiles, am I right STEREK shippers or am I right! Now, this story starts right smack dab in the middle of that same conversation about liking boys and for this story’s sake… NO disaster takes place on THIS night, it is finally just a fun night for our favorite characters. Much deserved I might add. I tell you all this so you know where I am coming from and you are not all sending me msgs telling me “that’s not what happened”... Because in my version it does.. lol This will be a love story between boys so if you don’t like it, well you know what to do… so no complaining if you choose to read on! :) So without further ado, enjoy!... OH and as always I own nothing other than my own overactive imagination…

 

               

     Stiles had been waiting for some fun to finally find its way into his life and he loved the attention he was getting at the moment. He also loved the carefree way Caitlin danced with him and didn’t make him feel awkward for his outdated dance moves but just laughed and followed suit. Soon she was pulling him toward the staircase to the right of the makeshift dance floor that was set up in the middle of Derek’s loft apartment. Stiles sat on the step expecting Caitlin to sit down but she held up a finger and sauntered off returning shortly and handing him a cold beer asking if he had a bottle opener.

     Stiles fumbled in his pocket taking out his key ring then popped the top off the icy brew and quickly slurped off the suds that rose to the top then opened Caitlin’s beer and passed it to her. Stiles wondered again at his luck in meeting up with her again, here of all places. She looked like a futuristic car hop tonight in her glowing wig and body paint and he thought it was adorable and fit in with his true blue geek fantasies. Caitlin saw him staring at her and grinned leaning in and kissed him suddenly smack on the lips taking Stiles by surprise.

                “Uhh…I thought you liked girls!”

                “I do like girls, do you?”

                “Absolutely!…  Sooo you also like boys?”

                “Absolutely!... Do you?”

     Stiles was momentarily taken aback by Caitlin’s casually quipped reply to the question and the words ‘no, no’ were on his lips immediately but something in the way she asked made him stop and actually ponder the idea  before the thought was lost as she giggled and leaned up and kissed him again.

     Breaking the kiss she giggled again and said, “Come on let’s dance.”

     “Yeah, OK.” He grinned at her licking his lips tasting the odd flavor of her glow-in-the-dark lipstick.

     The next hour on the dance floor with her was the most relaxed he had been in what felt like years. Well it had been almost two years since Scott had been bitten and almost every waking moment since had been spent either protecting Scott’s secret or his life or both, and everyone around them as well. Glancing around Stiles saw Allison on the dance floor with Isaac in a nearly embarrassing display of sexual tension and energy. Their bodies pressed so close you couldn't see any light between them and they were staring at each other like there was no one else in the room. Just on the other side of them was Danny and Ethan laughing and dancing together and even Scott and Kira were doing their fair share of flirtatious dancing with each other. It was intoxicating just being completely carefree for those precious minutes. He put his hands on Caitlin’s waist and shimmied up to her, dancing behind her hip to hip managing to actually keep up with the music and her rhythm. He flung his head back closing his eyes and let himself get lost in the music, secure in the knowledge that for once everyone he cared about was safe and having a good time.

     Stiles and all his friends were lost in the music so no one saw when Derek made an appearance at the entrance of his own front door and found his house overtaken with a bunch of scantily clad teenagers covered in every color of the rainbow. The music vibrating through his chest made his heart pound just from the primal beat. He swept his gaze quickly around the room and the first person his eyes lit upon that he recognized was Stiles who had his arms wrapped around some strange girl swaying wickedly with her.

     Derek should have known, only Stiles would be fool enough to pull something like this, probably out of spite toward him, and think he would get by with it. He growled low in his throat ready to charge through and break up this little soirée and take pleasure in embarrassing Stiles in the process. Maybe he really would rip his throat out this time, with his teeth, slowly.

     Suddenly the music surged and the lights from the DJ flashed bright and sent dots of dancing lights of multiple colors everywhere almost as if fireworks had been set off in the room and Derek pulled up short, suddenly fascinated with the way Stiles looked at that moment. The room seemed to trip into slow motion as the bodies on the dance floor bobbed up and down swathed in the light and heat coming off the crush of bodies. Derek’s wolf senses picked up all the little flecks of color dancing off Stiles skin and sparking in the amber in his eyes setting them on fire. Stiles head was thrown back while laughing, his smile open and carefree, beads of sweat glistening on his face. Derek had never seen anyone look so… so… _happy_ before, and in that happiness Stiles looked almost… beautiful.

     Derek physically shook himself. What the hell was the matter with him? Had he just thought of Stiles… clumsy, awkward, completely ADD so he never shut up Stiles, as _beautiful_? The last few weeks must have seriously taken their toll on him for his brain to be so muddled. But still he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy as more light glanced off his hair turning it to burnished gold. Hmm, Derek wondered suddenly when it had grown out of the usual buzz cut so that tendrils curled onto his forehead and the nape of his neck moistly. Stiles shirt clung to him outlining smooth muscle beneath it. And since when did Stiles have muscles. He was just a skinny scrawny nothing! Err.. at least the last time Derek had deigned to even notice him he was. Somehow Stiles had grown up in the last two years, under Derek’s nose and he had never noticed… until now. Derek felt an unfamiliar pulling in his groin and blushed, hastily and guiltily backing up into the shadow of the entryway, grateful no one had bothered to notice him standing there staring at Stiles. What the hell was the matter with him?

     Derek shook himself again reigning in his senses. Angry now at his lack of control, and over Stiles Stilinski of all people. He had never reacted to another male in a physical sense in his life. People didn’t just suddenly start doing that… did they? Thinking it had to be a fluke he stepped slightly to the side allowing him to view Stiles from the shadows covertly.

     Stiles had turned the unknown girl around to face him and she had her arms up around his shoulders, her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck while Stiles rested his chin on the top of her head as they swayed together. When had Stiles become tall enough to do that? A low growl reached Derek’s ears and he jerked back into the shadows completely again as he realized he had started growling watching the girl drape herself all over Stiles. Pissed now, Derek irrationally thought somehow Stiles was doing something to him on purpose or perhaps that DJ was pumping some kind of drug into the air. He had heard they did that at these kinds of parties. Either way he’d had enough of the whole situation. They had him cowering in his own doorway, and Derek Hale didn’t cower.

     Derek strode purposefully over to the DJ booth steadfastly ignoring Stiles and not looking at him again. He had his eyes fixed on the all in black masked man spinning the tables when a beefy fist stopped him with some comment about no requests that Derek barely heard. Attempting to push past the body guard, he grabbed Derek and pushed him back spouting off, “Bro Seriously, the DJ doe…”

     Derek grabbed him up by the neck effectively choking off any more words from him and grinned wickedly , “He’ll take mine,” and tossed the guy aside like a sack of grain. Derek then proceeded to grab the table and flip it completely over spilling the equipment off of it and sending it flying into the crowd, who all immediately stopped dancing and turned to stare in his direction at the sudden violence and the deadly quiet in the aftermath.

     “GET OUT!” Roared from him before he could stop himself and the terrified kids in front of him all made mad dashes towards the door to escape as fast as possible.

     “NOT… you… STILES!” Derek’s voiced boomed over the last of the stragglers drawing Stiles up short who he could hear with his wolf ears say, “What now… I didn’t even do anything,” in a whine. He guessed some things were still the same when it came to Stiles.

     Stiles turned hoping to catch sight of Scott or Isaac for some backup but they had already disappeared with the rest of the crowd leaving him to face Derek alone. Seriously, where was the loyalty.

     Stiles steeled himself for whatever assault Derek planned as the last boy shuffled drunkenly out the door tripping over the door frame and just managing not to sprawl into the hallway, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. He stared longingly after the last boy wishing he could make a break for it but knowing it was useless. Derek would have him by the scruff of his neck before he got three steps toward the door and that would only serve to piss him off even more. Plus, Stiles knew he wasn’t up to running anywhere as he swayed slightly on his feet from the alcohol he had consumed so far tonight. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and he stopped confused, just how much had he had to drink in the last hour. To be honest he didn’t really remember, he stopped counting after four or five beers. Another chuckle escaped and he turned to look at Derek who still hadn’t moved or said anything and the laugh died in his throat. Derek had never looked at him like he was looking at him right now. He didn’t know what that look was but it was so dark and intense he felt a sudden tingle of real fear sliver down his spine. Derek was staring at him intently, standing so rigidly he looked like a strong wind could break him, he caught a glimpse of fangs through his compressed lips, but it was his eyes that held him frozen. They were glowing with the most beautiful and frightening blue Stiles had ever seen. It made him suck in his breath and hold it. He couldn’t remember seeing Derek with anything but red eyes and the sudden change in color was disorienting to him. He stared at them fascinated by the way the blue looked almost electric making one side of his mouth quirk up in pleasure at the color, blue had always been his favorite color, even as his heart beat picked up an even faster tempo as the fear of his situation sank back in through his alcohol hazed brain.

     Derek held his ground waiting for the last drunken idiot to make his way out of the house and frowned that the fool hadn’t even bothered to shut the door. His eyes fell on Stiles who was standing where the light from the open door had fell across his face. The rest of the room was lit only by the moonlight now that he had destroyed the DJ equipment. The moons light filtered in through the many tall windows behind him giving the room the unearthly glow he loved when the moon was full. It was one of his favorite things about this place. Now the moon was nearly full so the light shone brightly giving him that familiar pull of the wild, making his blood heat up with the urge to go primal. He took a deep breath to reach for that control he had learned to perfect years ago and let it settle over him like an old familiar and comfortable quilt.

     Derek heard the low laugh escape Stiles lips and saw his eyes widen when he was surprised by it. He frowned at him; he should be shaking in his shoes right now… _not_ thinking this was funny. Did he need to teach this snip of a human another lesson about who was boss? He watched Stiles take a deep breath, his chest rising slightly with the effort and he swayed slightly on his feet. Ahh, he was drunk. The idea managed to make him more angry because probably anything Derek said now Stiles wouldn’t even remember come morning so this lecture would be a total waste of his time and effort but his anger needed appeasing so he would let him have it anyway, if only to make himself feel better. Unbidden, the image of Stiles laughing and dancing in the twinkling lights flashed behind his eyes again making him catch his breath before frowning even deeper at the sudden pull in his groin at the image, making his fangs slip slowly down and his eyes begin to glow. Stiles chose that moment to turn and look at him and Derek saw the breath cease in Stiles chest and he wondered just what he looked like to him, his fear evident in his face. It made Derek somehow more uncomfortable, the fear he saw there making his frown deepen even more. It came to Derek suddenly he wished Stiles was laughing and carefree like he had been only minutes before, not this frightened rabbit before him now. Derek cocked his head slightly to the side, two different sides of him warring and he had now idea just how he was going to handle this unfamiliar situation he found himself in now. Stiles shifted his weight nervously, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Derek’s wolf vision snapped to the movement instantly his whole body instantly rigid again. He wondered himself suddenly, just what he was capable of.

     Stiles saw the sudden rigidness in Derek’s stance and he wondered just what he had done to set him off. He had purposely been biting his tongue to keep his usual tirade of nonsense from slipping out knowing it would only serve to irritate Derek even more. The silence was killing him though. He was not one to be so still and silent and he couldn’t take the pressure anymore, “Uh, hey dude, what’s up?” he meant it to come out nonchalantly but it came out sort of breathy and shaky instead. He cursed himself inwardly for his outward show of fear. No wonder Derek always thought he was a chicken shit.

     “Really, that’s what you’re going with after nearly destroying my home?” Derek’s voice was low and vibrated through the room with the barely controlled emotions he was reining in at the moment.

     “Whoa, man, look I didn’t have anything to do with this… No I swear I didn’t, I only came to this party… I…I didn’t instigate it!” Stiles had seen the look of disbelief pass Derek’s features at his initial denial and felt the need to stress his point. So Derek was this mad because he thought he had been in charge of the party. Man, Danny and Aiden were in some serious shit! He couldn’t tell Derek who it was. It would open up a whole new can of worms in the newly found harmony and Stiles didn’t want to give up the peace of it so soon. He had been having so much fun only a short time ago, feeling like the carefree teenager he should have been instead of always dealing with the very grown up problems he had nowadays.

     Derek watched the emotions run across Stiles face like reading a book. He had gotten to know him better than he realized through all the crap they had been through. The boy couldn’t hide anything from him in his expressive face especially when the alcohol he had consumed had dulled his reaction time. He believed him, his heart had kept a steady rhythm where it would have sped up if he had lied. He also knew Stiles wouldn’t tell him who had really set this all up.

     “You don’t scare me ya know.” Stiles blurted out at him.

     “Oh really.” Just when Derek had nearly decided to tell him to get out and go home he took Stiles words as a direct challenge.

      Stiles knew the instant the words left his mouth they had been a huge mistake but he hadn’t been able to help it. Derek was standing there looking like he was going to eat him and he couldn’t just cower down like a baby, plus he didn’t truly believe Derek would really hurt him. Knock him around a little sure but to actually hurt him he thought they were passed that. Seeing the look on his face now he wasn’t so sure and wishing he had kept his loose tongue quiet for once in his life. But the words having been said he couldn’t just back down now, what would that say about him.

     “Uh… yeah… you don’t!” Stiles turned to face him fully lifting his chin defiantly.

     Derek stared at the fool, he had no idea just how much danger he was in right now. In a blur of motion he crossed the distance snatching Stiles by the throat and yanking him up until their noses almost touched, Stiles feet just managing to scrape the ground as Derek lifted him, a low growl emitting through the room.

     Stiles grabbed at Derek’s wrist that held him, pulling at it in vain as his vice grip held him up to look him in the eyes. Derek stared at him with the oddest expression on his face and Stiles withered in that stare unable to do anything but stare back into the pulsing electric blue of Derek’s eyes.

     Stiles had no idea how long they stood there like that, it could have been seconds or minutes, time seem suspended to him. While waiting for what was to going to happen next Stiles nerves made him lick his lips again, a long formed habit when he found himself in uncomfortable situations and Derek’s eyes flicked down from his own to stare at his mouth. The grip tightened slightly on his neck making him gasp wondering if Derek really was going to finally act on a long ago promise to rip his throat out with his teeth.

     Derek was barely in control of his emotions. He had no idea how this kid managed to push his buttons so easily but he had been unable to stop himself from flying across the room at the tilt of that damn defiant chin. Now that he had him in his grip he wasn’t sure what he really wanted to do with him. Then Stiles tongue darted out to lick his own lips again making Derek stare and tighten his grip unconsciously. The moisture glistened in the moonlight on the slightly parted lips. Stiles warm breath coming out in pants hit Derek in the face and he could smell the traces of beer and what must have been some kind of mint he had ate recently. Derek breathed in again smelling the tang of sweat and the musk that was distinctly Stiles as well as the fear underlying it coming off in waves. It was the fear that finally made him realize what he was doing and he shoved Stiles hard away from him.

     “Get out, go home where you belong.” Derek kept his voice even, void of all traces of emotion.

     Stiles stumbled managing to stay on his feet as he stared wide eyed at Derek. His breath was coming in gasps and he shook visibly. He took several steps backwards afraid to turn his back on Derek until there was a little distance between them then finally turned and bolted for the door half expecting Derek’s strong hands to grab him back, feeling relief when he managed to get through the door without being accosted. He made it to his jeep getting the door open and only dropped his keys once in the process. Once inside he slammed the door and locked it knowing it wouldn’t stop Derek if he really wanted to get in but making him feel better anyway. His hands shook as he placed the key in the ignition taking a deep steadying breath. His buzz was completely gone, his experience with Derek having sobered him up quickly so he felt safe driving. He drove home in silence not even listening to the radio. He was disturbed by this latest in a long line of violent encounters with Derek more than any before. He didn’t understand what had just happened but something had definitely changed. There had been a moment, a brief flicker of time Stiles had thought Derek might kiss him. But that was insane and Stiles shook the idea away before it had time to take root. He must have been drunker than he thought if he was imagining Derek Hale, the most virile male wolf around, even without being an alpha anymore, would ever want to kiss _him_. The really disturbing thing was that in that split second Stiles thought he had almost wanted him too. But that was absurd too right? He liked girls not boys. He had been in love with Lydia forever and it sure had felt good kissing Caitlin tonight. The thought of Caitlin brought back the suddenly loaded question of ‘do you like boys’. Stiles jerked to a stop in his driveway as he began to seriously ponder that question. He had never had a problem with anyone who liked the same sex, he was all for people loving who they wanted too. He wasn’t even afraid to admit when another guy was good-looking, but that didn’t mean he _liked_ them. Did it?

     Stiles made his way into his house quietly so he didn’t wake his dad up and dropped onto his bed kicking his shoes off. He tossed his striped polo off leaving it where it landed then laid with one arm under his head the other across his chest staring at the ceiling. He thought he would be awake for a while after the odd encounter with Derek and the resulting confusion but his eyes began to immediately drift close.

     Sometime later something brought Stiles out of his sleep. He was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. A small shuffling sound made him lift his head and scan the room. He thought he saw something in the corner flash but when he stared harder listening intently, he only heard his own breathing and didn’t see anything else move. He relaxed back down snuggling into his pillow and stretched his long legs out on the small twin bed. He was going to have to talk to his dad about getting him a bigger bed soon, he had grown four inches in the last six months, a final growth spurt and he barely fit in his childhood bed anymore. He had been dreaming but couldn’t remember what it was about for once, the crippling dreams of late not a nightly occurrence since he had saved Lydia from the coyote trap. Whatever door had been open to his head had been closed with that act at least for the time being and he hoped it stayed that way. Now he only dreamed the occasional nightmare but he was able to at least tell dream from reality now. He felt the muscles relax in his back as he began to drift again, the floating sensation of being on the verge of sleep taking over again. It was during this limbo between sleep and wake that Stiles subconscious replayed the moment he had awoke and to his subconscious mind the flash in the corner looked suspiciously like a glowing pair of electric blue eyes.

     Derek stared at the outside of Stiles house finally releasing the breath he had been holding since Stiles awoke and almost caught him in his room. What was wrong with him? He had come here meaning to apologize to Stiles for scaring him, not liking the acrid taste the idea of Stiles being afraid of him had left in his mouth. Something that was also knew to Derek. He usually got a kick out of the way Stiles jumped and ducked around him finding it immensely amusing. But not tonight. Tonight something was off and he felt compelled to seek reassurance Stiles wasn’t mad at him or upset over their encounter, something else he never would have previously considered. He hadn’t hesitated sneaking into the house, slipping silently into Stiles room confidently. He hadn’t expected him to already be sound asleep and found himself slightly annoyed that Stiles didn’t seem to be as disturbed over their encounter as he was.

     He turned to leave shaking his head at his own stupidity when a small moan escaped Stiles making him turn and look at him again. Stiles lay on his stomach, his back muscles rigid as he gripped the pillow like it was a life preserve. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead and he had a look of terror on his face. Maybe Stiles hadn’t been so unaffected by their encounter. Derek frowned thinking that fear of him had caused Stiles disturbed dreams. Great he had managed to terrorize and traumatize a seventeen year old boy tonight. Fantastic, he should feel like a big man now. He stood undecided not really knowing what to do. Should he wake him up or just leave. He didn’t really want to wake him up and make him face the person who had managed to scare the crap out of him in real life if he didn’t have to. Another moan escaped Stiles and he bunched his legs under him curling into a protective fetal position instinctually in his sleep.

     Guilt, hot and heavy fell on Derek like a foreign tongue he couldn’t understand. He stepped forward and put his hand on Stiles shoulder intending to shake him awake but as soon as he touched him he froze. The smooth skin under his fingers was warm and the muscles bunched as though even in his sleep Stiles knew he was being touched. Another moan escaped this time ending on a whimper and Derek was stunned to see a single tear slip from beneath Stiles long dark lashes to trace its way across his nose and hang there suspended, taunting Derek with all the implications that one tear held. ‘I’m a total shit’ Derek thought to himself. He had no idea that nightmares were a common occurrence in Stiles life now, he only knew he wished with everything in him he could take the fear away from him. Suddenly Derek felt his arm tense and his heart race as the veins in his arm turned dark. Derek jerked his hand away from Stiles realizing that he had wanted to take his pain away so much his power had kicked in and began to pull the fear from him.

     Derek shook, afraid to use the power that had caused him to lose his Alpha status but the sight of the pale skinned boy laying so pitifully caused a protective instinct he thought was only reserved for his family and pack to kick in. He tentatively reached out and slid his hand around Stiles wrist feeling the racing pulse beneath his own shaking fingers. Derek closed his eyes and concentrated letting the power build in him before releasing it to flow into Stiles. Derek gritted his teeth as the overwhelming fear flowed from Stiles into him. It was like thick black tar pouring over his lungs suffocating him with its stickiness. Derek gasped at the unexpected intensity of the fear and panic that flowed from Stiles prone form into him. Good God! He had never meant to evoke that much fear in anyone other than his enemies and while Stiles and he had not always necessarily been friends, more like allies when the occasion warranted, he had certainly never wanted to instill that much fear in him. Derek opened his eyes and watched as Stiles breathing changed from the rapid panting into a more even rhythm and his expression relaxed the frown marring his features until he had a smooth and content look on his face again, a small smile even playing around the corners of his mouth in contrast. Stiles whole body relaxed, seeming to sink into the mattress beneath him as his muscles leaked the tension out of them. Derek smiled to himself glad he had decided to come because he had managed to at least do something right this evening. He watched as Stiles snuggled into the pillow a sigh escaping his parted lips. Derek became increasingly aware of his fingers still wrapped around Stiles wrist but for some reason couldn’t make himself let go immediately. He stood perfectly still, feeling the now strong and even pulse beneath his fingers and found he was comforted by it somehow. Derek stared down at Stiles feeling the beat of his own heart pick up speed as he stared at the profile of this pain in the ass that always seemed to be getting in his way. Derek became aware of the feeling of silk in the fingers of his other hand and looked up and was astounded to see his other hand had slipped into the waves of Stiles hair brushing them back from his forehead. Derek gasped and jerked back tripping over Stiles haphazardly discarded shoes making him stumble before his wolf balance right him almost instantly. He froze as his eyes flew to Stiles who was stirring in his sleep and Derek knew he was going to open those eyes any second and see Derek standing there like some creepy pervert staring at him. He flew to the darkest corner of the room willing himself to sink into the shadows and closed his eyes and held his breath.  He could hear Stiles move and stretch in the bed hyper aware of every move he made. He also knew when his breathing had evened back out in sleep.

     So Derek found himself still standing awkwardly and stupidly staring at the house of the boy, who had just turned his world upside down and inside out, and Stiles didn’t even know it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com’on guys, you didn’t think it would be that easy did you… we are talking about stoic and withdrawn Derek Hale and bumbling and adorable Stiles Stilinski here. Any pairing between these two is bound to be fraught with lots of angst and humor for it to be realistic, so let me know what you think so far and after I go watch last night’s episode of Teen Wolf I will be back to write some more… hope you enjoyed that first eye opening glimpse for these two… to be continued… ;)


	2. Kisses and Cold Showers

2\. Kisses and Cold Showers

Stiles woke as the sun was just beginning to peak through the blinds in his room. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his toes hanging off the end of the bed. He lay in there watching the sun slowly fill the room, forming patterns on the ceiling. He didn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. He felt so content he loathed getting up and thought about just snuggling back up with his pillow and skipping school altogether today.

“Stiles, come on your going to be late, let’s go son!” Stiles dad called through the door eliciting a groan from Stiles.

So much for skipping class. “Coming dad.. almost ready.”

“Yeah right… get up and get movin’ buddy. I have to go so don’t go back to sleep!”

“I’m up. I’m up!”

Stiles rolled out of the bed and dug through his clean pile grabbing the first t-shirt he came too and pulled it over his head. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers to shove in his bag because he had gym last period today so he would be able to get a shower in then, he didn’t have time to get one this morning without being late. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, tossing it into the toaster as he ran to brush his teeth. Tossing the toothbrush back into the cup he ran his fingers through his hair making it stand up in the front, then giving his reflection a thumb’s up and a wink, he dashed to grab his backpack. Stiles snatched his bagel out of the toaster on the way out the door managing to have the first half devoured before reaching his jeep.

Stiles had the second half hanging in his mouth to get his keys out of his pocket and open the door when the hair on the back of his neck rose. Stiles jerked around scanning the street and the neighbor’s yards. He was sure he was being watched, every nerve ending was prickling with hyperawareness. He had learned over the last few months to listen and pay attention to his instincts. Not wasting any more time he jumped into the jeep and fired it up, thankful it started the first try.

The ride to school felt like it took forever when in reality it was his normal routine. Stiles got lucky with his parking spot as someone was pulling out when he pulled in or he would have had to park all the way in the back lot. As it was, he grabbed a spot right up front and threw the lock as he dashed for the front of the school.

Stiles tossed his bag into his locker just as the first bell rang and Scott spotted him and rushed over to walk with him to class.

“Dude, what happened to you last night? Did you not hear Derek call me out over that party?” Stiles was still slightly peeved that he had been left to fend for himself.

“Sorry man, I had to get Kira home for her curfew, besides you know Derek’s bark is worse than his bite.”  Scott laughed at his joke punching Stiles in the arm good naturedly.

“OH ha ha, yeah no… not so much. You didn’t see him last night! He seriously wanted to take a bite out of me! Like… a huge chunk… right here!” Stiles made a big show of grabbing his neck and miming tearing a chunk out of it then clutching his throat like he was dying.

“Well your alive and not bitten so I’d say you handled yourself just fine without backup buddy.” Scott patted Stiles on the back as they took their seats in class.

“Yeah, but barely.”  Stiles muttered under his breath as the bell rang and class started.

Stiles mind wondered, unable to concentrate on anything the teacher was saying this morning. Too many weird things were happening again, plus he had been in such a damn hurry to get to school he had forgotten to take his Adderall. Great, so much for focusing today, not to mention his emotions jumped all over the place when he didn’t take it as scheduled. His brain flitted from one topic to another until he noticed Branden’s jacket hanging on the back of his seat across the room. The jacket was black leather and was similar enough to remind him of the one Derek always wore.

Stiles started as the image of Derek last night when he was nose to nose with him came into razor focus in his head. He concentrated on that moment. Stiles was surprised that he seemed to have no issue centering on the topic of Derek in his head. Great, the one subject he would love to move on from and his brain decides to work right for once.

Stiles replayed the whole scenario over and over in his head throughout the day and no matter how many ways he tried to angle it he kept coming to the same conclusion. As improbable and highly impossible as it was, he had come to the deduction that Derek _had_ been about to kiss him, as crazy as that made him sound. Thinking about Derek kissing him made him think about Caitlin and the seed of doubt she had planted in him about his singular sexuality with one innocent question. As the day wore on, Stiles came up with a daring idea and once he had thought it up he couldn’t let the idea go. Why should he, there really was only one way to test his theory and if he didn’t do it now, as in today, he would end up losing his nerve and besides, Stiles wasn’t one to change his mind so easily once it was made up. Having a plan helped him focus, well as much as his Adderall lacking brain could, on the rest of his class time until he could get to gym and put his plan into action.

~

Derek sat in his car outside of the high school staring at the building feeling like some obsessed stalker. ‘Well that’s what you’re being isn’t it?’ Derek’s inner wolf asked him. Derek steadfastly ignored his wolf and didn’t bother to reply since he partly blamed him for his predicament. He had stayed outside Stiles house last night for what felt like ages until he decided to try running in the woods to break whatever spell seemed to be cast on him. He ran the rest of the night in wolf form letting the call of the wild free him from his human burdens. When he came back to himself and realized where he was he cursed. Even his wolf had led him right back to Stiles house and he found himself staring at it again just as Stiles emerged, he assumed on his way to school. He stared hard at him trying to decide what had suddenly made him so aware of Stiles and what had prompted this newfound obsession that made his pulse quicken and his breath catch in his throat at the site of this rather unremarkable boy. But he wasn’t really unremarkable was he, Derek had glimpsed that last night hadn’t he? Truthfully he had known it for a long time. Stiles was one of the most loyal people he knew to those he cared about and wouldn’t hesitate to put himself in harm’s way if it meant saving someone else he cared about from pain. Stiles wouldn’t describe himself as Brave, but Derek had always secretly thought he was the bravest of them all. He faced everything they all had and without the benefit of a single supernatural ability to aid him. He was merely a human. One that was funny, unsure of his self, and had a heart as big as any Derek had ever known.

 Derek had never been in a situation where he had to declare his sexuality and if anyone were to ask him before today he supposed he would have easily said heterosexual. However, Derek wasn’t someone who felt love, the real, lasting, and soul searing kind could so easily be packaged up with a pretty little bow. Life was complicated, relationships were even more complicated, and the things people found attractive and for whatever reasons were their own. He was no expert on the subject by any means but in his limited experience he didn’t believe in shutting the door on love just because it didn’t come in the package you thought it should. A philosophy more than one person would likely be surprised to hear coming from him, the person who never showed emotions to anyone. They would be shocked to learn Derek was a hopeless romantic underneath all of that gruff exterior.

There were too many people Derek had lost in his life, leaving a large void in his heart, and his soul ached every day for the pain of those losses to be eased. Derek didn’t put up walls around himself without reason. He had been hurt, on many occasions and sometimes brutally. So of course, why wouldn’t fate be so cruel as to turn him in the direction of the one person who would probably rather eat nails as spend an hour with him, much less a lifetime.

So now he found himself at the school again wondering just where all this was going and hoping he didn’t get arrested for stalking before he figured it out. He knew school would be letting out soon and decided to go in and see if he could spot Stiles and just talk to him. He really did still want to apologize for last night and planned to use that as his excuse for being here. He was pretty sure Stiles and Scott both had gym last period so he headed toward the doors to the south of the school where he could slip in unnoticed this time of day.

~

Stiles had been hovering back waiting for his chance to enact his plan in the locker room after gym. He wished more people were gone but he couldn’t risk Danny leaving before he had a chance to stop him. Danny was standing at his locker in nothing but a pair of jeans, his Calvin Klein’s sticking up out of the unbuttoned waistband. Stiles blushed and wished Danny had more clothes on when he asked him what he needed to but there was no helping it. The place was empty now but anyone could walk in at any time.

“Yo… ah… Dan.. Danny… Danny boy, you got a second?” Stiles voice crackled with nervous tension.

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” Danny turned to him with an open and friendly smile.

Good God, Stiles hoped this didn’t offend Danny or cause issues in their friendship but Danny was the only one Stiles could trust to go to with this.

“Um… well you see… I have this problem… and… and I think… no scratch that… I know you are the only one that can help me with it.”

“Sure Stiles anything, so long as you don’t need me to break into anymore websites for you… you don’t right… need me to hack a site?” Danny smiled but Stiles could tell he was a little hesitant about what he wanted from him.

“No, no, nothing like that… this is um… well this is kind of a personal matter and I need someone I can trust to help me with it.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips nervously.

“Oh, sure, anything what do you need?” Danny looked at him quizzically.

Stiles stood there shuffling his feet and trying to decide how he was going to ask him what he needed to now that the time had come to actually do the asking.

Danny sensing that Stiles really was struggling with something stepped up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, “Just ask me Stiles, we’re friends, it’s all good.”

Stiles looked at the hand on his shoulder and before he could change his mind he stared hard at the veins on that hand unable to look Danny in the eyes as he spoke, “I need you to kiss me.”

Someone could have knocked Danny over with a feather in that moment. He stared at Stiles trying to decide if he was messing with him and took a step back removing his hand. “Stiles, that’s not funny, what kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m _not_! I swear… Listen, I had this sort of epiphany last night and I need to test a theory and you are the only one I have that I can trust not to screw with _me_ over it.” Stiles quickly explained the conversation he had with Caitlin last night and the resulting confusion and how he needed to know if he could be attracted to guys but left any mention of Derek out of the equation.

Danny contemplated how serious Stiles really was about this and after seeing how uncomfortable he was and hearing the sincerity in his voice he decided he wasn’t messing with him. He just wasn’t sure how he felt being Stiles guinea pig. However, he knew what it was like to be struggling with your sexuality and what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t help Stiles out when he knew he really was the only one who could.

“OK, listen, I’ll do it but you have to promise not to get all weird on me afterword and if you decide you like it, know right now… you and I, we’re just friends, got it?”

“Yeah, sure anything… wait why?... am I really not attractive to gay guys?”

Danny shook his head at the befuddled expression on Stiles face and laughed, “Come on Romeo, before I change my mind.”

“What… here?”

“No in the showers, I’m pretty sure everyone is done using them and if anyone else comes in we will hear them before they see us. Take your clothes off.” Danny said as he grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist and pulled his jeans off under the towel.

“What? Why?” Stiles squeaked.

“Because genius, if someone does come in they would hardly believe we were just showering if you’re fully clothed and I’m in my jeans. This way if someone comes in we are just two guys taking a shower.” Danny raised his eyebrows challenging Stiles to chicken out.

“O…K…” Stiles was beginning to think he was already in over his head and he hadn’t even gotten to the ‘good’ stuff yet.

Stiles nerves were in full swing as Danny followed him to the last two stalls of the shower room where he proceeded to turn the water on in them both then turned to face Stiles.

“OK, how do you want to do this, do you want to kiss me, or me kiss you?” Stiles was grateful for the clinical tone of Danny’s voice.

“Well seeing as I don’t really have a whole lot of experience kissing girls and absolutely zero with boys, why don’t you lead this time dance partner,” Stiles attempted to calm his nerves with humor as usual. “But you have to like… you know…  like…ahh… really kiss me… not just a peck if I’m going to know… like  how this makes me feel.”

“Don’t worry Stiles, I promise to kiss you so soundly you will never have another doubt one way or another…” Danny laughed at the look on Stiles face at that proclamation.

“yeah, OK… OK…  I’m ready.” Stiles clenched his fists at his sides. He barely noticed the steam that had filled the room from the two hot showers giving the room a dreamlike quality and closed his eyes afraid he would chicken out if he watched Danny lean into him.

Danny peered at Stiles through the steam and hesitated for a few seconds wondering if he was doing the right thing but he had told Stiles he would help and he couldn’t back out now. He wasn’t really sure what he should do so he decided to just kiss him like he would anyone else.

Danny closed the distance between them and wrapped one hand around Stiles waist feeling the muscles under his fingers jump at the skin on skin contact. His other hand cupped Stiles face as he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Stiles rigid ones. Danny took his time, starting slowly with light pressure hoping Stiles relaxed or this was going to be a failed experiment without having ever gotten started.

Stiles felt Danny’s lips on his and at first he didn’t feel anything but as he let himself relax into it he decided it wasn’t immediately detestable and he hesitantly kissed him back. Danny pulled Stiles closer, closing the last space between them so that their bare chests were pressed together and he let his tongue slip out and skim across Stiles bottom lip making him gasp, his lips parting with the rush of air. Danny used the opportunity to slide his tongue slowly into Stiles mouth tentatively touching his tongue with his own. Stiles sucked in his breath and held it as a sudden tingling began to spread languidly through his body. He let his hands slide up the taut muscles of Danny’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers sliding into Danny’s damp hair and gripping him to pull him tighter to him, opening his mouth more giving him better access.

Danny hadn’t expected Stiles to respond to him the way he was and it caught him off guard, He found himself forgetting this was supposed to be only an experiment and began kissing him in earnest. The two boys were locked in a tight embrace their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths both of them beginning to breathe harder and feeling their heartbeats speed up. Stiles wasn’t thinking of what he should do next, he was just doing what felt right. He slid one hand down Danny’s back smoothing the tight muscles and spreading his fingers just above his hip bones. He gripped Danny tightly and pressed their groins together seeking some friction.

A sudden crash in the other room made the two boys spring apart, leaving them both looking dazed. They both adjusted themselves then hurried to the other room and found one of the mirrors above the sinks had been shattered. It looked like someone had punched it… hard, there was still traces of blood left on the glass.

“Who the hell would have done that?” Danny asked looking to Stiles, his face full of confusion.

“I have no idea!” Stiles told Danny but for some reason the face of Derek flashed before his eyes. Someone had to have just been in there and who but a crazy werewolf would crack their own hand open on the near impossible to break safety glass that those mirrors were made out of.

Both of them stood there standing awkwardly in silence suddenly very aware they were both practically naked with only their towels wrapped around them. Stiles rocked  back and forth on his heels snapping his fist in and out of his other palm.

Danny suddenly laughed startling Stiles.

“What’s so funny? You just scared the shit out of me!” Stiles laughed out loud at what he knew his expression had to have looked like.

“Well if nothing else, I would say you can safely put your doubts to bed Stiles my boy.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked Danny perplexed again.

“That kiss… That was _not_ the kiss of a strictly heterosexual male, Stiles. You liked it, and I dare say a whole lot more than I ever thought you would.” Danny was staring at Stiles with a new pair of eyes. He hadn’t been completely unaffected either and that surprised him even more. He shook his head to clear it of the feel of Stiles in his arms.

Stiles cleared his throat taking in this new bit of enlightenment. “Well just remember what you said Danny boy.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re just friends remember. You snooze you lose.” Stiles winked boldly at Danny and stalked off to the showers.

“Hey where you going?” Danny called.

“To shower, needed one all day and now I really need one, preferably a cold one.” Stiles called to him not bothering to look back.

Danny stared after Stiles thinking ‘Well I’ll be damned; maybe he _had_ spoken too soon about that whole friend thing. Who would have thought Stiles Stilinski of all people, would turn out to be a sexy piece of ass.’ He had to adjust himself uncomfortably as he pulled his jeans on remembering Stiles kiss from only moments before. Danny listened to Stiles singing in the shower off key seeming to be completely unfazed by this sudden new side of himself, “I’ll be damned…” He whispered out loud. He shook his head laughing as he finished dressing and headed out the door thinking he had better be careful making snap judgments on people from now on. Guess the old saying, never judge a book by its cover, really was true. Danny chuckled again knowing he had just missed a chance at what would have certainly been an interesting relationship to say the least.

For all of Stiles bravado he wasn’t as unfazed as he would have Danny believe. Yeah he had responded to Danny like the hormone riddled teenager he was, but the really disturbing thing for Stiles was something he would never admit to anyone. When he had kissed Danny, it wasn’t Danny’s face he kept seeing behind his closed eyes. It was the strong jawed, electric blue eyed, wolf-man Derek Hale.

Stiles closed his eyes and tapped the temperature of the water down a few more notches. Well he had certainly gotten an answer to his question. The problem now was what was he going to do about it.

~

Derek had easily slipped undiscovered into the gym with pretty much everyone already on their way home. Kids didn’t stick around school more than they had too. Derek knew Stiles was still around because his scent was still to prominent to be only a remnant. He tracked him to the locker rooms and entered it on silent feet. Stiles smell was much stronger now and he could hear him talking to someone. He felt like a creeper but he turned his senses up to be able to listen to the conversation without anyone knowing he was there. He tuned in just in time to hear Stiles say, “I need you to kiss me.”

Derek froze at those five words listening intently now because the other voice was distinctly male when it replied. Derek heard the whole conversation with growing fascination and disbelief, nearly laughing out loud at the absurdity of the notion of Stiles experiment. He slipped quickly and quietly further into the room not about to miss this awkward display of foolishness. He didn’t even feel like he was spying on something intimate because he viewed this as just another one of Stiles ridiculous schemes and ideas he was always coming up with. What had prompted this fool’s errand he wondered? Whatever it was he wasn’t so far removed from his former relationship with Stiles he would pass up the opportunity to get some dirt on him to use at a later time when it suited Derek’s purposes to use it against him. He wasn’t above a little blackmail when situations called for it.

Derek took up a spot just on the outside of the door by the sinks, giving him a good view of the two boys in the showers. The steam was just starting blur them from view. His wolf senses picked them out easily though and he watched them when Derek realized he knew the taller boy, it was Danny. Oh this should be good, damn near classic entertainment.

Derek watched as Danny leaned into Stiles who was standing like a rigid soldier in front of a firing squad. What the hell did he think he was playing at anyway? Derek would never understand that boy. He watched Danny reach out and pull Stiles into his arms and his smirk unexpectedly dipped down into a frown. Derek didn’t like how intimate the pair looked with the steam swirling around caressing their skin with ghostly tendrils. Then Stiles arms slid up and wrapped around Danny and the atmosphere was suddenly charged with sexual tension. Derek could almost taste it on his own tongue as he watched the pair become increasingly out of control. The sharp tang of lust filtered through his nostrils making them flare. He honed his sense of smell to focus only on one scent in particular picking out Stiles easily; he would know his scent anywhere. He just had never experienced it laced with the heady aroma of Stiles being turned on. And oh he was, pheromones radiated out from him in waves making Derek gasp at the assault on his senses. His own body reacting instinctively to the onslaught, his groin pulled painfully. Derek wasn’t even trying to hide himself anymore, he was simply restraining himself from rushing Danny and tearing him away from Stiles violently but neither boy noticed him they were so wrapped up in each other. Then Derek’s fangs dropped down and a silent snarl pulled his lips back as he watched Stiles hand travel down Danny’s backside gripping his hip and pulling Danny’s pelvis into Stiles own, Stiles knuckles white with the grip he had on Danny.

He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he was looking down at his bleeding hand. He had moved so fast he surprised even himself. The primal urge to rip and tear something needed appeasement and Derek made the split second decision to take it out on the mirror instead of the two lovers in front of him. He spared only a few seconds to stare back into the room as he saw the two split apart as the sound of the breaking glass reached their ears. Absurdly, Derek felt like more than the mirror had just been broken and he whipped out of the room before he could be discovered.

Derek was back in his car in less than fifteen seconds. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his fists twisting the leather cover back and forth with so much force he tore one side of it away. What had that pale skinned, snarky boy done to him. Derek didn’t think he could stand one more heart break but he had a feeling weather he wanted it or not, he no longer had control over his own heart or fate. They had somehow become the possession of an amber eyed teenager only now on the verge of becoming a man and Derek was helpless to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a quick note promise, hope you all enjoyed the little snippet of Danny/Stiles but just so you are aware there will be no more of that so enjoy it while you can.. Oh poor Derek, I almost feel sorry for him… almost… but really after all the torture he has put Stiles through, I feel it is only fair for at least a little payback don’t ya think?... Let me know what you think so far… :)


	3. Dead Batteries and Pheromones

3\. Dead Batteries and Pheromones

                Stiles had spent nearly forty-five minutes in the shower, waiting until his skin turned wrinkled and blue from the cold. Shivering, he hastily pulled on his clothes thinking he may never be warm again, but at least the lingering effects of his kissing with Danny had finally dissipated. He wasn’t sure if his testicles were ever going to descend again after the barrage of cold water he had inflicted on himself but he supposed that was the price you paid when you let yourself get all hot and bothered by the most unattainable person on the planet. Somehow his ten year plan to make Lydia fall in love with him seemed like a shoo-in compared to the probability of him and Derek ever hooking up.

Stiles trudged slowly to his Jeep trying to think of anybody or anything besides Derek. Not knowing what else to do, he only wanted to get home as fast as he possibly could. If his luck held out, his dad would have to work late and he wouldn’t have to face him tonight. He wasn’t up to his dad’s probing eyes and constant questions. They were questions that he just didn’t have the answers for right now. The best he could hope for right now was another night of sleep like he had last night.

Climbing slowly into the jeep and tossing his backpack into the back, Stiles inserted the key in the ignition and turned it. There was a clicking noise but nothing else.

“Oh _my_ God! You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Stiles tried a few more times but already knew it was no use. The _click… click… click…_ of the ignition told him either his battery was dead or the ignition had finally gone out on the jeep. He slammed the steering wheel, “Really!... Can this day get any worse?… Seriously!”

Stiles pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Scott and was just beginning to think he wasn’t going to answer, topping off his day, when Scott’s voice finally came over the line, “Hey Stiles, what’s up dude?” the sound of girlish laughter was heard in the background.

“Scott, you got to come pick me up man, the jeep is down and I need a ride home.”

“Uh… hang on a second,” the sound of the phone being muffled and distorted voices came across for a few seconds then Scott was back, “Hey listen I’m kind of in the middle of something right now but I can have my mom come pick you up. She is getting off in like ten minutes is that ok?” Then he whispered, “Sorry dude, Kira and I told her parents we would eat here and this is all new and everything, I just don’t want to mess this up. It would be nice to have a girlfriend whose parents didn’t want to kill me, ya know.”

Stiles gripped the phone tightly for a few seconds then relaxed, “Yeah, man that ‘s cool, just get her here… I just want to get home.”

“Stiles, you all right man?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure I’m fine, just tired. Had a long day... Look, you call your mom, I love your mom…  will give me a chance to say hi to her, she hasn’t had any Stiles alone time in a while anyway.” Stiles laughed letting Scott know it really was fine.

“Thanks man, I owe ya one. Ok let me call my mom and give her maybe twenty minutes.”

“Ok, see ya later… and Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Kira as good a kisser as Allison?”

“Shut up, I’m hanging up now!”

Stiles laughed as the phone clicked in his ear imagining the blush Scott would be trying to hide from Kira. He was too easy, almost took the fun out of it… almost.

Stiles ADD made it impossible for him to just sit in the jeep waiting for Melissa to get there so he got out, dug around in the back pulling an old lacrosse ball out, and climbed on the hood of the jeep laying back and tossing it in the air to pass the time.

Stiles did a pretty good job distracting himself from thinking about Derek. He was proud of the fact that he could recite the entire Gettysburg Address in his head and not drop the ball once as he did so. After that speech was done he moved on to the Declaration of Independence filling in the spots he couldn’t remember with his own witticisms. The beep of the horn behind his jeep startled him, he had been engrossed and didn’t even hear Melissa pull up. Wow, that was fast he thought as he rolled non-to-gracefully off the hood and stood up facing the car behind him then nearly fell to the ground before managing to grab to side mirror and righting himself.

“Wha… uh… what are you doing… doing here?” He rubbed his fingers in his hair nervously while his voice squeaked in the middle like it used to when he first hit puberty.

Derek was sitting behind the wheel of his Camaro glaring at him through the rolled down passenger window.

“I was told you needed a ride…” That’s it… nothing else but that glare.

“Uh… yeah… can you give me just a sec… just one second… be right back…” Stiles turned around and took a few steps toward the front of the jeep and fumbled his phone out of his pocket. Then he had to hit redial on his phone three times before he managed to actually get the button pressed. “Come on… come on…” he chanted while Scott’s number rang.

“Yello.” Scott’s cheerful voice rang in his ear.

“WHAT is **_Derek_** doing here?” Stiles nearly choked on Derek’s name to get it out.

“My mom had to work over and he was the first person that answered on my list of people to call to come get you. What’s the problem?” Scott could hear near panic in Stiles voice.

“This is so not… oh my God… what the fu… Scott you _have_ to come get me… like now!” Stiles didn’t care if he sounded like a whiny girl, there was no way he was getting in the car with Derek freaking Hale right now.

“ _Dude_ , what is wrong with you. Look, he isn’t pissed at you about the party. I asked him and he told me he knew you hadn’t set it up. So it’s all good buddy … I’m coming… Look I have to go dinner is ready. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Stiles stared at his phone like it had grown a dog head and barked at him. His fingers shook as he shoved it into his pocket. He took three steadying breaths before turning around to face the car and nearly fell over again when he saw Derek had opened the passenger door and was looking at him impatiently.

“You know what… I don’t want to bother you… it’s not that far… I can just walk home… I can walk ten miles in my sleep… I do it all the time… really, not an issue… I’ll”

Derek interrupted his rambling tirade with, “Get in.” That was it. Nothing else other than a curt nod at the seat next to him as his eyes bored into him daring him to say no.

Stiles eyes darted around praying anyone else would pull into the lot right now. He gripped the back of his neck so hard he was sure he would have bruises later. ‘This isn’t happening right now’ repeated like a mantra in his head. Stiles started to open his mouth and tell Derek again he didn’t need the ride but Derek beat him to it.

“Don’t… make… me… get out of this car Stiles.” Derek’s eyes held a promise of retribution if Stiles dared disobey him.

“Shiiiit…” whispered out of his lips as he walked to the car like a man taking the long walk on death row.

Once inside the car, Stiles did his best to sit on the passenger door and keep as much distance between Derek and himself as possible. He kept his hands fisted to hide their shaking. He sat there waiting for Derek to move the car but he was just sitting there staring at him expectantly.

“What?” Stiles mumbled nervously.

“Are you forgetting something?”

 Derek just kept looking at him with those dark and brooding eyes and Stiles felt the panic rising as he had no idea what he was supposedly forgetting. He couldn’t do anything but stare at Derek like a deer caught in headlights waiting to be run down on the road.

Derek moved in a blur and Stiles was shocked to find Derek leaning over him, his face only a few inches from his and Stiles jumped and yelped throwing up his hands as if to ward off a blow. Stiles stared wide eyed into Derek’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, his hands up and pressed into the cool glass behind him as he tried to figure out what Derek planned to do as he stared at him. Stiles heart raced at the close proximity and no amount of recitation could keep his mind from thinking about the lips that were suddenly only a few inches from his. Stiles eyes focused on Derek’s mouth and watched as the lips turned up in a near lazy half smile that still managed to be the most menacing thing he had ever seen.

Derek moved his arm up slowly reaching toward Stiles face. Stiles watched that hand coming, moving so slow time seem suspended. He caught and held his breath as Derek’s fingers brushed his cheek as they slid past his face. The touch of his fingers sent a jolt through his body straight to his groin and Stiles nearly choked on the effort it took not to groan outwardly at the sudden feeling.

Stiles saw Derek inhale making his nostrils flare and his pupils suddenly dilated. Stiles was instantly reminded of Derek’s animal side because he looked just like a wolf who had suddenly scented prey, it’s pupils dilating to let in more light to make tracking the prey easier.

“You didn’t buckle up.” Derek’s voice rumbled low in his chest.

“Wha… What?” Stiles had trouble finding his voice and making sense of what Derek had just said.

Stiles tensed as Derek pulled the seatbelt from next to his head and slid it slowly down over him, the back of Derek’s fingers skimming down his chest and stomach making the muscles bunch and quiver where he touched them, then pressing into his hip as Derek buckled it in place without ever taking his eyes off Stiles face.

“Buckle up for safety when you ride with me Stiles.” Derek paused a few more seconds taking in one more deep breath then slid back into his position behind the wheel and revved the engine.

The Camaro squealed tires before shooting out of the lot. Stiles realized he was still pressed against the glass staring at Derek and hastily repositioned himself in the seat releasing the breath he had been holding. His heart continued to stutter in his chest like a rabbit on crack and he tried taking a couple of slow deep breaths to calm it down.

Stiles stared straight ahead terrified to even look at Derek because of the war raging inside of him right now. He was scared but mostly he was battling the most intense wave of desire he had ever felt in his life. All the fantasizing in his life over Lydia or any of his celebrity crushes had not prepared him for what was happening to his body right now and simply because Derek had barely brushed him with his fingers. Even though the touch had been light as a feather he felt scorched by it. Stiles took another steadying breath and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He suddenly realized why he was so uncomfortable. The seatbelt was pushing against his groin and he was hard as stone.

Mortified and startled at the realization, Stiles eyes reflexively darted to Derek praying he had no idea and grateful the seatbelt was hiding his predicament for the time being. At the speed they were traveling he was going to have a mere five minutes before reaching his house and then be expected to get out of the car. This meant he only had five minutes to talk himself down, literally, from the most intense erection he had ever had in his life, and manage to do it with the sex God himself right next to him. Perfect… no problem… ‘Oh God, just let me die… seriously… I’m ok with you just letting me drop dead right now… my dad will get over it’ Stiles prayed silently and shifted in the seat again because even though the seatbelt was hiding the issue it was only adding fuel to the fire by putting pressure against him and rubbing every time they hit a bump and Stiles was beginning to think Derek was purposely hitting every bump in the road. Stiles prayed for death one more time then began reciting mentally, ‘Four score and seven years ago…’

~

Derek drove like a madman trying to get Stiles home and out of his car as fast as possible. He had only been home ten minutes, still fuming uselessly when his phone rang and seeing it was from Scott answered on the first ring hoping something had happened that would give him the opportunity to beat the hell out of someone. When he realized what Scott wanted from him he wished he had just hit ignore. He thought fast trying to come up with a reasonable excuse but his brain refused to give up the goods and in the end had agreed to pick up Stiles having no legitimate way of refusing without seeming petty, especially after Scott had asked if he was mad at Stiles over the party and assuring Derek Stiles had nothing to do with setting it up.

Derek refused to think about Stiles or what he had witnessed him doing only a short time ago, he was going to pick the little shit up, drop him at home, and forget about him. Period.

He pulled in the nearly empty lot stopping behind Stiles jeep and watched a white ball fly up in the air a couple of times before he realized that it was Stiles on the hood of the car tossing it up and catching it like he didn’t have a care in the world. The idea of Stiles living his life so unaffected while Derek felt like he had suddenly found himself thrust into the lowest circle of hell pissed him off all over again. He watched the white ball fly into the air again. ‘Wonder how unaffected the little shit would be if I climbed up on that hood right now and…’ The sound of his car horn stopped the thought before he could finish it. He had clenched his hand down on it unconsciously with his train of thought.

Derek rolled the window down and watched as Stiles nearly fell off the hood of his jeep making him smirk. The reaction alone from Stiles upon seeing him had been worth the drive he decided as he watched the teen struggle to maintain his composure asking what he was doing there.

“I was told you needed a ride.” Derek stared at him enjoying his discomfort. He could smell the fear and confusion rolling off him through the open window. He found it even funnier listening to Stiles conversation with Scott, his wolf ears picking it up easily, and almost laughed out loud but managed to keep the look of consternation on his face when Stiles turned around and realized the car door was open and waiting for him.

Derek stared at Stiles watching the emotions play across his features as he rambled at him about walking home. Seriously, what was this kid’s problem. Did he honestly think Derek was really going to hurt him? Surely by now and after everything they had all been through Stiles knew that he wouldn’t really hurt him… well at least not much. Feeling completely bipolar with his ever changing moods around this boy, Derek cut off Stiles rambling with a simple , “Get in,” putting enough anger into the tone so Stiles would know better than to argue with him. But of course, Stiles being Stiles didn’t take the hint and started to open his mouth and refuse again and Derek had to grip the steering wheel hard to keep from lunging out of the car after him as he told him, “Don’t… make… me… get out of this car Stiles.”

Derek’s thoughts raced as Stiles took his time getting in the car. The pungent smell of fear coming off him stronger now, but another scent was mixing with it as well. Derek narrowed his eyes as Stiles finally got in the car and shut the door. Derek rolled the window up because he didn’t want the smell of Stiles to escape as he decided to test an idea that was forming in his head rapidly. He watched as Stiles tried in vain to make himself disappear into the car door and huddle there pitifully. How was he supposed to go about this. He had to think of something fast because he couldn’t just sit here and stare at him without looking like an idiot. That’s when Derek realized Stiles hadn’t buckled his seat belt and his heart gave a little thrill of excitement because he had the tool he needed for his plan and just in time because Stiles was already looking like he was about to jump out of the car when he asked him, “What?”

“Are you forgetting something?” Derek purposely didn’t specify what he had forgotten to throw the already frazzled boy off even more.

Derek tuned all his instincts into overdrive, opening all his senses and focused all his attention on Stiles while blocking everything else out. When Stiles didn’t move to buckle up and only continued to stare at him, his distress rising palpably by the second, Derek moved right into his personal space. He held himself perfectly still, judging every reaction Stiles had to him and didn’t miss it when Stiles eyes flicked down to look at his lips and Derek couldn’t help the smile that threatened to spread across his face. He only managed to stop it halfway. Derek reached across the small space between them still completely tuned in to Stiles reactions and when his fingers brushed past Stiles cheek there was a sudden and overwhelming release of pheromones from Stiles. Derek drew a sharp breath and had to clamp down his own instinct to react to such a blatant unspoken request and pounce.

Derek barely managed to get the words, “You didn’t buckle up,” passed his lips.

When Stiles spoke again he wasn’t even listening as he wrapped the seatbelt in a death grip and tortured himself as he felt his fingers graze Stiles as he slid the belt down over him. The smell of Stiles was intoxicating and Derek had to fight the urge to climb over the console separating them. Derek watched the emotions play in Stiles amber eyes, the pupils dilating and contracting repeatedly as if there was a short in the wire controlling them then when he pressed his hand into Stiles hip to snap the belt in place they blew wide open for a split second before finding a more appropriate size for the lighting in the car.

“Buckle up for safety when you ride with me Stiles,” Derek teased the words out purposely making them sound suggestive.

Derek took a breath trying to steady his own heart beat that was beating nearly as fast as Stiles but the pheromones in the car were driving him crazy and it only increased his agitation. He couldn’t stand torturing himself any longer and jerked back, revved the car up, skipped first and dropped it into second, and shot out of the lot leaving black streaks on the pavement in his wake.

Now Derek found he was racing against his own urges and the ability to keep his hands to himself. Derek knew now without a doubt what kind of effect he had on Stiles. There was no mistaking what his wolf senses told him. The only problem, it was that very reaction to him that seemed to scare the shit out of Stiles who looked like he’d rather take a bullet than give in to any feeling he might have about Derek. That knowledge hurt him on some deep level and now Derek had to get him home safe before his own instincts made him do something they would both regret and Stiles wasn’t making it easy on him. The boy was giving off steady streams of ‘come and get it’ pheromones in droves and Derek was powerless to stop his own body from reacting.

Derek thanked every star in the heavens when Stiles house finally came into view and he screeched to a halt in front of it staring ahead waiting for Stiles to get out. When a few moments passed and Stiles hadn’t moved to get out Derek nearly went insane with frustration.

“Your home, all safe and sound Stiles, you can get out.” Derek stressed the get out part hoping Stiles would move faster.

When another few moments passed and he still hadn’t moved Derek couldn’t take it and finally looked in Stiles direction to see he had the most panicked expression he had ever seen on a human before.

“Stiles? You can get out now.” Derek questioned him not sure what was wrong with him.

“I think we have a flat tire.”

“What?... No we don’t… what the hell is wrong with you?”

“No, I’m… I mean I am pretty sure I heard it thumping as we pulled up. You should check it.”

“Stiles there isn’t a flat, I would have noticed, now are you going to tell me what your problem is?”

Stiles suddenly screamed at him, “Check the fucking tire Derek!” shocking him to the core.

“Fine! I’ll check the _fucking_ tire Stiles if it will make you move any faster!” Derek growled dangerously, he couldn’t believe Stiles had the balls to talk to him like that.

Derek got out and went to look at the two wheels on his side of the car and heard the door open on Stiles side. By the time he turned toward the sound Stiles was already at his front door scrambling to get it open and when it finally did he fell forward into the house landing on his face then jumped back up and slammed the door behind him.

Derek stood there dumbfounded, “What the hell was that all about?” the words came out and hung in the empty air around him.

The sound of an upstairs window opening brought Derek to attention as he saw Stiles peek his head above the rim of the sill and call down to him.

“Ahh… thanks for the ride dude,” Stiles slammed the window back down and disappeared.

Derek stood there astonished before finally getting back in his car and pulling away from the curb a lot more slowly than he had stopped. That boy was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

~

Stiles stood in the middle of his room staring at the window he had just closed, holding his breath until he heard Derek pull away from the curb. He walked into the bathroom and flipped the cold water on in the shower and climbed into it not even bothering to kick his shoes off. The water streamed all around him and he turned his face up letting the icy pelts flow all over him. The heat from his body in comparison to the cold water was giving off little puffs of steam. He tried not to think of everything that had just transpired in the car because in reality it had been nothing. No more than a few brief moments of awkward interaction. Then why did he feel like the whole world had suddenly changed in that five minute car ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to ask if you like how I sectioned the story to tell both boys POV or if you would like it better if I just told it straight through? Call it an opinion poll you can answer in comments and help me decide what to do for future chapters… thanks for helping and your opinion in advance :) Plus as always feel free to tell me what you liked, didn’t like, what worked or didn’t work… love to hear from you… Much Love, Davelle


	4. Whiskey and Nightmares

4\. Whiskey and Nightmares

                Stiles lay in the bed shifting his position again for probably the hundredth time trying to get comfortable. The rest of the evening after Derek dropped him off had dragged by so slowly, he thought he could have counted every last star in the sky in the interim. He spent his time flitting around the house, unable to sit still, blaring the song ‘You Don’t See Me’ by SafetySuit on repeat from his docked iPod and doing mundane tasks trying to numb his mind until his dad got home a little after eight. His dad took one look around the clean house and jokingly pulled his gun asking who he was and what had he done with his son. Stiles had mumbled some excuse about wanting to help out more and excused himself to go to bed. Trudging up the stairs to his room, he hadn’t missed the perplexed look on his father’s face but thankfully he hadn’t stopped or questioned him any further.

                What was he going to do? He had no idea how to handle the predicament he now found himself in. One fumbling close encounter in a wine cellar with Heather had most certainly not prepared him on how to handle an infatuation with one Derek Hale. Even all the years he had spent pining after Lydia didn’t help him now because after all, that had certainly worked out like he planned. Was he destined to always want the one thing he could never have then die a lonely death of a heart attack in his late fifties from all the fat and cholesterol ridden food he had consumed trying to fill the void in his pathetic existence?

                The whole situation was still so new to him. He had barely begun to explore the idea that he was even attracted to guys and suddenly the most virile of men was on his radar. Stiles berated himself thinking, ‘Of course I would fall for the most unavailable man on the planet. Even if Derek had been inclined to find a man attractive, why would he ever want an awkward, pale skinned, lovesick teenager.’

                The clock on the nightstand read close to eleven by the time Stiles eyes finally drooped in exhaustion and he fell into a fitful sleep. He tossed in his sleep still seeking the comfort he couldn’t find while awake.

~

                Derek’s drive home was no less pathetic as he replayed the short car ride over in his head. What the hell did he think he was doing? Stiles was just a boy… a nobody pain in the ass kid whom he had only just managed not to throttle on many occasions. Now here he was, his brain and body feeling like it wanted nothing more than to consume the little shit. There were so many reasons not to go down this road he could probably be still be listing them come morning.

                Derek began running through the list in his head as he parked and went inside his loft. Stiles was a seventeen year old kid with absolutely no life experience. He was a twenty-two year old man who had suffered enough already in his life, he may as well be ancient. They couldn’t possibly have anything in common. Stiles was human. He was a born werewolf. Stiles was annoying, exasperating, talked to much, never sat still, and did his best to antagonize and harass Derek at every given opportunity. Derek was mystified trying to figure out what even attracted him to the boy in the first place.

Besides, Derek didn’t want to be in another relationship ever again. They tended to end in tragedy and pain. At fifteen he had betrayed his first love by trying to have her turned and that had ended with him having to kill her himself to end her pain when the bite didn’t take. Then later being sixteen years old, heartbroken and lonely, he had fallen for Kate, who had seemed so sophisticated and mature since she was four years older than him. He couldn’t believe this beautiful woman had wanted him, a sixteen year old nobody. He should have asked the question more than once since she turned out to be a psychotic bitch that had used and manipulated him with her need to prove to her family she was some great hunter. That relationship ended with the fiery deaths of almost his whole family in their ancestral home when Kate had used information she had gleaned from him to condemn them.

Derek cringed away from the memory of that, still not able to face the reality it had ultimately been his fault his family was slaughtered. Then later, after years of self-imposed celibacy as punishment for his crimes, he had met Jennifer. She had felt like a beacon of hope to him after years of solitude. He was able to save her from his Beta’s and she in turn had saved him when he was nearly dead from fighting the Alpha pack. Derek had thought that if she could love him, then maybe he could find it in his heart to forgive himself finally. But it was not to be. Again, he had let a woman manipulate and use him and a lot of innocent people died as a result. Not to mention she had come after his pack and their families when it was his responsibility to protect them.

Derek’s relationships were nothing more than a long string of hurt and betrayal. Why would he ever want to go down that road again?

Derek grabbed a bottle of Jack from the shelf and poured himself a double shot, tossing it back and letting the fire in his throat burn away his thoughts momentarily. He poured another one and tossed it back wondering if it would be possible to drink the memory of Stiles scent out of his head. Because even after forcing himself to remember exactly why he had no business starting anything with anybody, least of all Stiles, the smell of him still lingered on Derek’s skin and was driving him crazy. Speaking of crazy, as he poured himself another drink, he wondered what the hell had been wrong with Stiles that made him brave enough to scream at him. The idiot had acted like a raving lunatic as far as he was concerned; maybe he was… who knows?

Derek stared out the windows watching the moon rise and feeling that familiar connection to it. He abandoned the glass and just tipped the bottle up, pouring a large amount down his gullet stopping short of choking himself on it. Derek thought about being so close to Stiles in the car he could have easily pressed his lips to the other boys if he had just inclined his head slightly. Derek thought about what it would feel like to kiss Stiles and his breath hitched in his chest. Jesus… the brat wasn’t even really here and his body was reacting like he was kneeling down in front of him ready to take… Oh shit… Derek grunted as the imaginary scenario took root in his brain making his body react violently and begin to shake. He chugged the bottle again and shifted himself through his pants trying to relieve the pressure. What was happening to him?

Downing another swig, a dawning realization hit him making him laugh out loud and choke on the liquid fire trying to slide down his throat. Spluttering and catching his breath, Derek did something he rarely did and grinned from ear to ear. He replayed the scene in front of Stiles house again through new eyes.

Stiles was an inexperienced seventeen year old with all the hormonal rages that came with that status. If he, Derek Hale couldn’t keep his own dick in check, what chance did Stiles have? Derek remembered the heady scent of lust filling the car and knew there was no way that kid hadn’t been sporting a hard on to rival his own right now. And if he knew Stiles at all, there was no way he was going to let Derek see what kind of effect he had on him.

Thinking about Stiles having a hard on for him sent a fresh surge of blood to his groin and a low growl slipped past his lips. Stiles would have done anything to keep that knowledge from Derek including risking bodily harm by taking on the person he feared the most. Oh Derek had no doubt about the fear Stiles harbored from him. It leaked off him in pools whenever Derek got within five feet of him. He supposed he had no one to blame but himself for that. He had only put the fear of God into the brat on purpose a few times.  Ok, maybe threatening to rip the kids throat out with his teeth had been a little over the top but in his defense, he wouldn’t have really done it. Of course Stiles didn’t know that.

Damn, all the time he spent torturing Stiles thinking it was funny, was coming back to haunt him now. Derek tipped the bottle up again and was confused when nothing came out. Huh, had he just finished a whole fifth of Jack? Derek wasn’t done drinking, not by a long shot. He had a lot to figure out. He decided to make a run, literally, to the store. His tolerance was much higher than humans and he could have driven easily but he didn’t want to risk a DUI if he got pulled over. Derek left the loft heading to the closest store that sold liquor.

Derek had nearly reached his destination when a sudden feeling of terror washed over him so thick it stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth, so acrid was the taste of it. He jerked to a stop, his eyes glowing a brilliant blue, and his fangs descended at the gut reaction to the intense emotion. He scanned the area, automatically kicking his senses in high gear looking for the source of the waves of fear flowing through him. He realized it wasn’t his own emotion but had to be coming from an outside source and he had the quick thought it was a member of his pack before remembering he was no longer the Alpha.

Confusion filled Derek as he battled with the feelings flowing through him and he tried to make sense of it. Then he remembered the all-consuming fear that had flowed through him last night when he had used his abilities and didn’t hesitate before bolting off with the name “Stiles,” whispering past his lips.

                Derek pulled to a stop outside the darkened house and scanned it. The sheriff’s truck was gone so likely he’d been called away on a late night emergency which meant Stiles was alone in the house. Derek tuned his ears to the house and confirmed his suspicion when only one erratically beating heart met his hearing. Wasting no more time Derek went to the side of the house where he knew Stiles room was and climbed up effortlessly. He pushed the window open and climbed soundlessly into the room where his eyes fell on Stiles laying on the bed wearing only a worn and faded pair of jeans with holes in the knees.  Stiles was shivering and tense while laying on top of the blankets in his bed, a sheen of sweat covering his face and chest. His fingers clenched and unclenched the covers while his head tossed from side to side, a groan escaping his lips. Derek wasted no more time and knelt down next to Stiles placing his hand on the boy’s bare shoulder. Derek tried not to look at the clenching muscles of Stiles stomach as he let his power flow into Stiles to draw out the pain and fear the boy was obviously in.

                Derek grunted with the intensity of the feelings flowing up his arm to be absorbed by him. Stiles began to quiet and his muscles relax. Just when Derek thought he could let go, Stiles thrashed wildly in the bed making him lose his grip on his shoulder. Stiles began to scream with such agony and terror Derek jerked back, shocked at what was happening to the boy in the bed.

                Stiles was fighting something, his arms swinging wildly, as he continued to scream with tears running from the corners of his eyes sliding down his cheeks.

                Derek panicked and didn’t care if Stiles knew he was here or not he had to wake this kid up. He couldn’t stand what was happening to him. He grabbed Stiles shoulders and began to shake him roughly trying to wake him up and calling his name repeatedly as Stiles swung.  He caught Derek in the jaw landing a surprisingly hard blow, making Derek grunt with the force of it.

                Derek tried again even giving Stiles a non-to-gentle slap on the cheek as he yelled, “Stiles, wake up!” When that didn’t work Derek didn’t even think about it before climbing into the bed behind Stiles and pulling him back against his chest, holding him in a tight embrace as he flung his arms out and kicked his feet, fighting him. Derek let his power flow through him again letting both the arms wrapped around Stiles draw the fear out of him. He grunted with the force and wondered if he was killing himself and not caring in that moment if it did, as long as it stopped the pitiful sounds coming from Stiles throat. Derek began to unconsciously croon in Stiles ear trying to calm him down with soft words as he hung on for dear life letting the pain flow into him, praying it would come to an eventual end.

~

                Stiles was locked in the nightmare. Just when he thought he had found his way out of it a dark shadow led him down a wrong turn and he found himself in an all too familiar room. The room was stark white. The only contrast was the dark red sprays of blood littering the floor and walls in gruesome displays of living artwork as the blood ran in rivulets. Stiles stood facing the wall staring in a mirror, terrified because in the mirror he could see his friends, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac…everyone… They littered the floor like trash, their bodies almost unrecognizable from the destruction done to them. The blood in the room came from the wounds scattered all over their bodies and he was terrified because he thought he was next.  When he turned away from the mirror he could no longer see the bodies, only the blood. When he looked back in the mirror the bodies were still there as if living within the mirror itself and this time he was startled by the look on his face. His face in the mirror was half smiling like he knew a secret he wanted to share with only himself.

                Mirror-Stiles reached a bloody hand up to press his finger to his lips and “shhh” him conspiratorially. Stiles shook uncontrollably unable to turn away, his feet rooted to the spot. Suddenly Derek was standing in the mirror with mirror-Stiles. Derek had such a sad look on his face it caught him off guard, he had only seen Derek look like that one other time, the night the Alpha’s had forced him to kill Boyd. Mirror-Stiles placed his hand almost casually on Derek’s shoulder pressing him to his knees in front of him. Stiles wanted to turn away but some force was holding him immobilized unable to close his eyes.

                Derek looked at Stiles from the mirror lifting his head with determination, refusing to show any fear or cowardliness as Mirror-Stiles brought up a lethal looking curved blade, the handle engraved silver, and held it to Derek’s throat. Stiles tried to make a grab for Derek but he still couldn’t move and he felt the panic attack flowing over him but he still couldn’t move. He suffered the pain of not being able to breath in complete stillness as he watched Mirror-Stiles lean down and brush a light kiss on Derek’s temple before looking up into Stiles eyes before dragging the blade slowly across Derek’s throat. Derek’s blood sprayed hot and blistering across Stiles face and he was finally able to open his mouth to scream but no sound escaped, his lips parted and some of the blood landed in his mouth tasting like hot lead.

                Mirror-Stiles stared at him curiously like he was no more than an interesting insect he found in the woods as Stiles continued to scream silently. Derek’s beautiful eyes went blank as the life fled from them then Derek’s body tumbled forward to land at Mirror-Stiles feet. The demon in the mirror swiped the blade on his jeans, cleaning the blood from it, and then thrust the knife toward Stiles. The hand pushed through the mirror making it ripple like waves as his hand broke the surface to hold the blade out to Stiles. Stiles shook his head emphatically no, but to his astonishment he watched as his own hand came up, his fingers closing around the hilt of the blade. Suddenly Mirror-Stiles was gone and Stiles was free to move and he looked down. Derek’s body was laying at his feet, his open eyes staring up at him accusingly. He jerked around and the bodies of all his friends were there with him as well. They all had their eyes turned to him with the same look of accusation in them.

                Stiles dropped the blade knowing it was already too late, he had killed them. Every last one of them. No one else had wielded the blade but him. This time the sound of the scream finally tore from his throat cutting its way up out of his chest like broken glass shredding him apart inside.

~

                Derek had no idea how long he held Stiles but he knew he was going to die if he didn’t stop pulling the pain from the boy. Just when Derek was about to give up Stiles finally gave one last gut wrenching scream, his body going board ridged with the effort and his eyes flew apart his arms shooting straight out in panic before reaching up and grabbing Derek’s arms, still wrapped around Stiles chest, in a death grip. Derek kept a hold of him, his arms aching with the long effort of pulling Stiles out of his night terrors.

                Stiles panted trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving with the effort. He felt strong arms around him holding him tight and he looked up into the concerned face of Derek.

                “Derek?... Wha…What…” The question died on his lips as Stiles realized he must still be dreaming. He didn’t care. This was better than where he had just come from, and the feel of Derek’s arms around him felt even better than he could have imagined them being.

                “Don’t let go,” came out in a broken whisper as Stiles gave up and let the tears fall, relaxing back into Derek’s arms. At least here in his dreams he was brave enough to say what he wanted and needed.

                Derek was taken aback at the raw and tortured tone in Stiles voice. He sounded so much older to him, much older than Derek had ever given the boy credit for. Maybe Stiles wasn’t as untouched by life’s ups and downs as Derek had originally believed. He found the word, “Never,” passing his lips before he even knew what he was saying.

                Derek didn’t understand it… had no idea when it happened… But somehow, somewhere, the wellbeing of Stiles Stallinski, that annoying, hyper, talked-to-much pain in the ass had become the most important thing to him in the world. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to understand it. Is this what love was supposed to feel like? This overwhelming desire to put everything you ever wanted, desired, or believed about yourself aside for someone else if it meant their happiness.

 Derek tensed as he thought about everything they had been through over their time together and the answer hit him as clear and bright as the rising sun broke on the ocean.

 Derek could trust his heart with Stiles.

 Stiles was loyal, faithful, and so full of exuberant life he couldn’t keep it from bubbling out of him. Stiles wouldn’t seek to betray him or use him. He was an open book, his emotions and intentions written clearly for anyone, who took the time, to read them. He loved unconditionally, the proof of which in how he didn’t bat an eye when his best friend became a monster and it never even occurred to him he should be afraid or not want to protect Scott. Everything that Derek had needed so desperately in someone was wrapped up in the heart and soul of the boy he was holding.

                Derek relaxed back with the still trembling Stiles in his arms. He tentatively rested his cheek on the top of Stiles head, breathing in the scent that belonged to only Stiles. A slow ache in his chest made his breath hitch. The hollow emptiness he had felt for years seemed to be stretching and filling up inside of him. Derek filled the empty space with all the little things he already knew about Stiles, his laughter, his smile, his capacity for love and loyalty, and any emptiness still lingering he knew he would be able to fill with all the things he still had to learn about Stiles.

                Derek had never put much stock in soul mates or other such romantic drivel before. His life had taught him that to hope for any such thing was a fool setting themselves up for heartbreak. But listening to Stiles breathe as he drifted back into a quiet sleep this time, Derek cracked the door on the long closed off idea. The door wasn’t wide open, it would take more than one night of epiphany to smooth the tattered edges of a soul as tortured as his, but at least there was light shining around the edges when before there had only been darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a little emotionally dark but I want this story to be as emotionally raw as I would think it would have to be in reality. This relationship, were it to ever become canon, would have to have these little moments of enlightenment between them. Basically everything Derek has just realized in this one chapter would come about on screen in little snippets and pieces, like a complicated puzzle slowly being revealed to Derek and Stiles. They both have their own reasons why they would think being with the other would never work and you don’t overcome those in one episode. (Even though we would all love for it to regardless) If you’re interested, Stiles theme song for Derek during this chapter really was ‘You Don’t See Me’ by SafetySuit and Derek’s for Stiles was also a SafetySuit song called ‘Life in the Pain’. I had these two songs playing on repeat while writing this and feel like it describes them here perfectly. Let me know what you thought in comments :) Much Love, Davelle


	5. Passion and Shadows

5\. Passion and Shadows

                Stiles awoke slowly, hanging onto those brief moments between sleep and awake when everything with the world seemed right and nothing could harm him. He felt a cocoon of warmth enveloping him and instinctively snuggled into it, hoping to stay asleep just a little bit longer. As the haze of sleep dissipated he became increasingly aware of strange bits of reality seeping into his consciousness. He felt a hand on his chest that didn’t belong to him, his back was pressed into something solid in his bed, and as the last clinging tendrils of sleep drifted away he was suddenly aware of a warm breath on the back his neck giving him goose bumps.

                Stiles tensed as he came fully awake and realized he was lying on his side with someone pressed up against him, well more like wrapped around him if he was honest. Arms surrounded him; one was on his chest with a hand over his heart that was beginning to beat wildly, while the other lay across his stomach, so low a thumb was hooked in the waistband of his jeans. Stiles legs were folded and entwined with another pair, one heavy jeans clad leg thrown casually over his. He tilted his head to stare at his own hand resting calmly on the one over his heart and started counting fingers. After reaching ten, every time, three times in a row, he realized he really was awake and he really was in bed with Derek snuggled up to him intimately.

                Stiles knew without looking behind him it was Derek. He saw the corded muscles in the arms around him, the light dusting of black hairs on his arms glinting in the morning light, but what convinced him the most was the scent of earth, dark green and rich, mingled with a musk that only belonged to Derek. It was so strong laying here next to him, Stiles wondered if he had developed his own wolf-y sense of smell overnight.

                Stiles brain frantically ran through a multitude of scenarios that would have ended up with him waking up in this situation, but none of them made sense because he would only get the idea halfway formed before his brain would just randomly scream at him, ‘Derek Hale is in my bed… with _me_!’.

                He tried to move as carefully as he could to try and extract himself before Derek woke up but as soon as he made the slightest movement Derek’s arms tightened around him and pulled him in impossibly closer. The breath on the back of Stiles neck sent shivers down his spine as Derek nuzzled into his neck until Stiles could feel Derek’s lips actually brush against his neck making the hairs there stand on end.

                Stiles was at a loss on what to do. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face a confrontation with Derek about what this meant. What was he doing here? What was he doing in my bed? … ‘Oh my God,’ his brain hit a brick wall and ceased to process any thought other than he could suddenly feel where Derek’s hips pressed into his, an obvious bulge was forming and pushing against his back through his jeans.

                Stiles’ was unable to keep the startled squeak that built in the back of his throat from slipping past his lips at that awareness. The arms cradling him suddenly tensed at the sound and the air in the room thickened with tension as Stiles realized the sound must have woke Derek up.

Neither one of them moved.

Stiles was afraid to speak, not knowing what he would say even if he did.

Derek woke with a start at the stressed sound so close to his ears, and instinctively tensed waiting to figure out what had made it. His brain quickly caught up with the situation and he realized he must have been so drained from trying to bring Stiles out of his nightmares he must have fallen asleep and now Stiles was awake and there was no way he was going to be able to sneak out of his room with none the wiser this time. Stiles was ridged in his arms afraid to move obviously, and who could blame him since Derek had his damn morning wood pressed so tightly against him there was no way Stiles had missed it. Derek realized how tight he was holding onto Stiles and knew he should let go immediately, but for some reason he couldn’t make himself do it.

So the moment dragged into minutes as the two both tried to think of a way out of this. Stiles breath began to feel heavy in his lungs like he couldn’t draw in enough oxygen and the pace quickened in compensation. The tension in Derek’s arms hadn’t loosened and Stiles could still feel the hot breath brushing his neck, only now it was coming faster too.

Unable to bear it any longer, Stiles finally got out a hushed and whispered, “What’s happening?”

Derek thought that once one of them spoke the spell that seemed to be weaving around them would break but the words reached Derek through a haze. He managed to loosen his hold enough that Stiles turned his upper body to look at him with a thousand questions in his eyes and on his lips but Derek didn’t have any of the answers he knew Stiles was looking for.

Stiles had turned to question Derek but they died on his lips as he looked into the dark and intense gaze that was the embodiment of Derek Hale. He caught and held his breath and stared into eyes that were a mix of flecks of gold, green, and grey all surrounded by a darker ring of blue. Funny, he had always thought of Derek’s eyes as just dark, but looking at them now he was shocked to find they were a beautiful mix of living colors. Fascinated by this realization Stiles stared into them.

Derek stared into the astonished expression of Stiles and wondered briefly what had made him look like that when his eyes were distracted by the pout of Stiles lower lip. He had a habit of pouting his lip out unconsciously when he was deep in thought and he was doing it now. Derek stared at the perfect bow hovering over the pout and Derek felt himself actually start to blush as he wondered what those lips would look like after a few passion filled kisses. The situation below his belt buckle had not resolved itself either, if anything it was only getting worse thinking about Stiles lips swollen and bruised from kissing. His grip unconsciously tightened again bringing Stiles closer. Their faces were a mere inch apart, the tension continuing to build between them until it was a living thing between them. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off those lips or make his mind stop flashing images of things he shouldn’t be thinking about, until he thought to himself, ‘Fuck it’, and lowered his head and pressed his lips hesitantly against that driving-him-crazy pout.

Stiles had been so engrossed with the darkening color in Derek’s eyes he never wondered why the color suddenly seemed to flare and then grow dark until Derek suddenly moved and Stiles found his lips claimed in a timid and light kiss. Nothing more than just a light pressure of skin on skin but Stiles felt seared to the core at the contact. Derek moved slowly wondering when Stiles was going to punch him in the side of the head and tell him to get the hell out but he would have at least this one small thing to take with him when he did. But Stiles didn’t punch him, or tell him to get out. No… Stiles did the last thing Derek would have ever given him credit for.

Stiles brought his hand up and cupped Derek’s strong jaw with his fingers and pushed his lips tighter against his increasing the pressure and tilted his head to get a better angle and suddenly the chaste and tentative kiss Derek thought he was going to steal turned into a riot of hot blood coursing through his veins making his ears ring.

Stiles didn’t know what had possessed him but he had the sudden thought that if he only had this one chance to kiss Derek, he was going to make sure it was one to last the ages. He put all his pent up passion into it and was rewarded when Derek sucked in his breath and growled low in his throat before Stiles felt a tongue glide across his lower lip then Derek’s teeth captured it lightly between his teeth only to suckle away the sting of the light nip.

Stiles groaned as their two bodies adjusted and turned into each other naturally. Derek’s arms slipped around his back, his fingers gripping in the back of his hair to keep him from escaping. Not that Stiles planned on going anywhere, no, he was basking in the feelings that were swelling up in his chest as he dared to slip his own tongue between Derek’s parted lips.

Derek couldn’t believe how turned on he was and how fast because what Stiles lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. There was no awkward hesitation from him, just an honest and expressive response from his body that spoke volumes to Derek and all his senses. Derek had never been faced with such honest emotion, of any kind, from anyone else and he felt his heart constrict that Stiles was sharing this moment with him, of all people. Derek felt another sudden swell of fierce protectiveness for this boy who set him on fire with the slightest touch of his hand against his skin. Derek worked his hands down over the muscles of Stiles back shocked again at how well developed they were.

Stiles always wore such loose and baggy clothing Derek had missed the changes in him, but they were there. Stiles face had lost its boyish plumpness and his jaw was now strong and angular, his cheekbones more prominent. The strength hiding in the body he was holding was undeniable now that Stiles was holding him so tightly even he found it almost hard to breathe. Where a boy had once been in Derek’s eyes, a man was slowly taking his place, waking Derek up to a world of possibilities.

They clung to each other, both afraid this would be the last time they would hold the other and wanted to mark this moment in their memories forever. Stiles leg slid slowly up and over Derek’s thigh pulling Derek’s hips into his own making Derek growl again and he grabbed Stiles hip and pressed his fingers into the bone while pulling Stiles so close there was no space left between them. They were wrapped completely around each other their lips joined, breathing into each other a multitude of promises unspoken.

“Stiles! Hey are you up?... You’re going to be late again… Stiles, I swear kid, you need to get a new alarm clock! Let’s go, I have to drop you off on my way to work.”

The sound of Stiles dad’s voice washed over the two people entwined on the bed like a bucket of ice water, drawing them hastily apart, both springing guiltily to their feet and staring awkwardly at each other.

“Stiles! Did you hear me?”

“Yea…Yeah dad, just give me a minute OK, I’ll be out in a minute!” Stiles turned to yell through the door and when he turned back, he was looking at nothing but the still fluttering curtains disturbed as Derek had escaped through the window. Stiles stared stupidly at the bed where only moments ago he and Derek had almost… almost what? Had he been really willing to let Derek take his virginity? As he stared at the curtains blowing out the now open window the answer came to him simply… yes.

After feeling what had just transpired between them Stiles couldn’t imagine his first time being anything less than that powerful and he doubted anyone else would ever be able to make him feel like he did in that moment again. “I’ll be damned…” Stiles spoke out loud and had to laugh at himself. He was such a fool. If he thought he had suffered heartache at the hands of Lydia Martin, what the hell did he think would happen to his heart in the hands of one Derek Hale? But deny it all he wanted, Stiles was at heart, a hopeless romantic, and he knew himself well enough to know he wouldn’t have responded to Derek like that if he didn’t care about him.

 “Shiiiit…” Stiles ran his fingers through hair that was already mussed from fingers that weren’t his own. The thought making him groan in frustration. Today was going to be a long one, he just hoped he could make it through with his heart intact.

Stiles picked up his cell and dialed Scott’s number who answered on the second ring, “Hey, can you meet me in the locker room when you get to school? We need to talk.”

“Sure buddy, everything OK?” Scott always knew him so well.

“No, not really, and I’m going to need you to be the most understanding best friend in the world today Scott, OK?”

“Should I be worried?”

“I’ll talk to you at school… just meet me in the locker room.”

Stiles hung up not giving Scott a chance to ask any more questions of him. Talking to Scott about things would make them real, but he couldn’t deny what he was feeling any more than he could never take a breath again, and he needed his best friend right now. He had to talk to someone or go crazy. God… he prayed Scott didn’t hate him after this conversation and hoped he would still be his friend when it was all said and done. If Scott couldn’t understand and stay his friend he didn’t know what he would do. He just hoped he knew Scott as well as he felt he did and even though Scott might be weirded out that he liked guys as well as girls, he thought Scott would eventually be OK with it. He hoped.

Stiles had never put much stock in heaven before but he found himself sending silent pleas up to the sky several times on the way to school. His dad seemed to know he didn’t want to talk and kept quiet letting Stiles work out in his head what he needed too before finally saying as he pulled to stop in front of the school, “Stiles, you know if you need me, I’m here for you.”

“I know dad… It’s all good, no worries.” Stiles didn’t want his dad to worry about him, his job was stressful enough, and he didn’t want to add to it.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, now get out of here before you embarrass me!” Stiles affectionately punched his dad in the arm who pretended it hurt.

Stiles watched as his dad drove away wondering if the day would ever come he would see real disappointment in his dad’s eyes when he looked at him. Sure his dad got mad at him sometimes, well a lot actually, but Stiles had never felt real disappointment from him. Shaking his head of the doom and gloom he shook himself and headed into the school. Scott would be waiting for him this morning for one awkward conversation, and then he would have to face another one tonight with Derek. He had made up his mind on the ride to school.

 He was going to confront Derek about what happened. He couldn’t let it go and pretend it never happened, because somewhere along the way, he Stiles Stilinski, had fallen head over hills for one sour-wolf and the idea of never knowing how Derek felt was too much to bear.  Stiles had done enough pining in his life over one unrequited love already; he had no intention of going through that again. He would confront Derek, learn how he felt one way or another, and go from there. If Derek had real feelings for Stiles they would deal with it together. If he didn’t, well Stiles might have to nurse another wound for a while but at least he would know and he could move on.

These were the thoughts running through Stiles head so he didn’t see the shadow that came over him and then it was too late to fight it off as the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is a short one but due to my schedule I wanted to at least get this much out for you. Hope you liked it, I’m hoping I’m doing their relationship justice, I don’t want to mess it up so let me know if you think I am dead on or missing something… Much Love, Davelle
> 
> P.S. The image of Stiles and Derek waking up together was inspired by a FanArt work at DeviantArt done by EvaAngel called 'Cuddle Monster'… You can google the image if you want to see it. I changed a bit of the imagery and of course Stiles is the one without a shirt in my story but you get the visual I hope… :)


	6. 6 Locker Rooms and Darkrooms

6\. Locker Rooms and Darkrooms

                Scott waited in the locker room as long as he could for Stiles. He waited until the bell rang, announcing the three minute warning before class started. He didn’t want to be late, so Scott rushed off figuring he would catch Stiles during or after class and ask what had been so important that he hadn’t shown up. But Stiles wasn’t in class… he wasn’t at his locker after class let out either. Scott kept waiting all morning for Stiles to show up, had sent him several text messages telling him what an ass he was for making Scott hang out in the locker room and then not bothering to appear and now he wasn’t even _at_ school.

                Lunch time rolled around and Scott entered the cafeteria expecting to see Stiles sitting with Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and the newest member of the group, Kira, at their usual table. No such luck. Scott frowned as he walked up and asked the group in general, “Anyone seen or heard from Stiles today?”

                The group gave a collective, “No,”… “Not today,”… “He’s probably at home jerking off,” this last came from Isaac with a smirk. Scott normally would have found Isaac’s cracks about Stiles amusing, but today it felt wrong. He unintentionally gave Isaac his pissed off Alpha look making him slump down in his chair before Scott managed to school his features into a more neutral expression.

                “Sorry… bad timing?” Isaac looked at Scott hopefully, to see if he was forgiven.

                Scott waved it off like it was nothing and Isaac visibly relaxed as Scott told the group, “Stiles called and wanted me to meet him in the locker room to discuss something this morning. I don’t know what it was but it sounded important, then he never showed up, and now I can’t get a hold of him and he isn’t in school.”

                Scott didn’t have to tell the group he was worried. They could see it all over him and Isaac piped up, “Did you call Derek and ask if he’s seen him?”

                “Why would I ask Derek if he’s seen Stiles? They barely tolerate each other.”

                “I don’t know about all that, but when I went over there to see Derek night before last he smelled like Stiles so he must be keeping in touch with him.”

                Scott gave Isaac a look of confusion before pulling his cell out of his pocket and dialing Derek’s number.

                Derek picked up on the fourth ring, “Yeah Scott, what do you want?” His voice sounded strained and tired.

                “Uh, hey Derek, I hate to bother you man but, have you seen Stiles or heard from him today?”

                Derek stopped short at the question, “Um, no why would I have!” he answered a little too quickly. Then he wondered why Scott would be calling him to look for Stiles, wasn’t he at school.

                “Don’t you guys have school today?”

                “Yeah, but Stiles called me all cryptic like this morning, saying he had to talk to me about something and wanted me to meet him in the locker room but he never showed up.”

                Derek had a moment of panic as he thought he knew exactly what Stiles had wanted to talk about before his rational side took over. He knew Stiles wouldn’t have missed that conversation unless something bad had happened and he told Scott, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

                “Oh, no man you don’t have to come here, schools not out for two more hours anyway.”

                “I’m coming.” _Click_ …

                Scott looked at the now silent phone more confused than ever. Derek’s obvious worry had Scott more panicked than the actual missing Stiles. Derek didn’t get worked up idly and Scott let the rest of the group know Derek was on his way. They all took turns slipping out of the cafeteria a couple at a time so they didn’t leave en masse making it obvious to the teachers. They quickly made their way out the side exit, slipping undetected through the parking lot toward the already waiting Camaro with an impatient Derek in the driver’s seat.

                “Wow, that was fast Derek! What did you do, fly here?” Isaac asked Derek who only grunted in reply then got out of the car.

                “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

                The group watched as Derek ran for the front of the school then was back only a couple of minutes later.

                “He was here but he never went in the school. It’s like he changed his mind and just headed back toward the parking lot. His jeep is gone now too.”

                “His dad probably had it towed into the shop last night, do you think he could have went there to get it?” Scott

                Kira was looking between Scott and Derek and although she was trying not to be intrusive she had to ask, “Umm, how do you know he didn’t come into the school?”

                Derek looked at Kira curiously then back to Scott, “You need to fill her in.”

                Scott looked shocked, “uhh, like… fill her in… fill her in…?”

               “Yes, we don’t have time to be playing games, I have a bad feeling and we need to find Stiles yesterday.” Derek wasn’t kidding, his instincts were screaming Stiles was in danger and he had no patience for anything other than finding him to lessen the sudden heavy weight in his chest.

               Scott looked from the expectant look on Kira’s face to the impatient one on Derek’s and back again several times stammering. He wasn’t prepared to tell Kira yet, he needed time to adjust to the idea, let her get to know him first. Then the choice was gone, Derek seeing Scott’s indecision morphed into his wolf giving a low growl and Kira jumped and screamed which caused both Isaac and Scott to morph in instinctual reaction, both ready and poised for an attack.

               Derek craned his neck and he was back to his normal self. “Kira, hi, werewolf, former alpha, good to meet you… Now can we go?” this last part directed at Scott.

               Scott slowly turned his head and saw Kira staring at him and he lowered his head looking at the ground as he slowly returned to normal.

               “S… so… you… all of you… you’re all werewolves?” Kira sounded shocked but not frightened and Scott cautiously looked up, anxious to see if there was fear in her eyes.

               “Not all of us, just me, Scott, and Derek… Lydia’s a banshee…” Lydia gave a little wave to Kira at this while Isaac continued, “we still don’t really know what that means though.” Isaac piped up helpfully, Scott shooting him a look and Isaac looking away uncomfortably.

               “Um… Ok… so well I guess you should all know then, I’m… a Kitsune… I don’t really know what that means either.” Kira laughed a little at her own joke before trailing into uncomfortable silence and chewed her bottom lip, waiting for the group to let this soak in.

               “We don’t have time for this, we have to find Stiles, now!” Derek barked and climbed back into the Camaro slamming the door and looking at everyone expectantly.

               “Isaac why don’t you go with Derek… Lydia and Allison, can you two go talk to Chris and see if he has heard anything or has any ideas how to track Stiles?” Scott looked at Kira, “You can come with me if you want to… I’m going to Deaton and see what he has to say.”

               Kira gave Scott a shy smile and tentatively reached her hand out to him and Scott let out a breath as he took it to lead her to his bike. He was amazed by her ability to adapt to his life so fast. Anyone else would have just freaked and ran, but then again, she wasn’t exactly normal herself so maybe she had a little bit more understanding that just because you were different, didn’t make you evil. Well, not all the time, as he thought of all the things that were different they had encountered lately.

              “We all keep in touch by phone and text and let the rest of the group know what we know ASAP.” Scott looked around and for a moment no one moved.

              “Let’s go!... _Isaac_!” Derek’s voice boomed and Isaac jumped, scrambling to climb in next to Derek, the Camaro shooting out of the space making Isaac fumble the door closed, “Not in a hurry are we.”

              Derek gave Isaac his best patented glare and Isaac mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing the key out the window.

              Derek drove as fast as he could without getting a ticket or killing someone and was at Stiles house in less than ten minutes. He tried not to think about his last car ride to Stiles house. Isaac’s phone jingled and Derek looked at Isaac expectantly.

              “Oh, you want me to speak now?”

              “ _Isaac_ …” the warning clear in Derek’s voice.

              “It’s a text from Scott, Stiles dad said he dropped him off at school. Which means if something happened, it was before he could get in the building.”

              “Dammit!” Even though he knew it was unlikely he was hoping Stiles had just decided to play hooky and would be crashed out in his room. He chose to ignore the fact that Stiles didn’t have a mode of transportation at the moment and scaled the side of the house to slip into Stiles room, Isaac right behind him.

              The two spent a few minutes walking around the room trying to catch any strange scent that would give them a clue. Isaac noticed something and picked up a pillow from the bed, pushing his nose into its softness and inhaling deeply.

              “You have something?” Derek asked.

              “Uhh… yeah…” Isaac looked at him quizzically but didn’t elaborate.

              Derek stalked over and snatched the pillow out of Isaac’s hand and inhaled it himself. As he did his face paled and he looked directly at Isaac, his mouth dropping open and then closing quickly.

              Isaac and Derek stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Derek but he refused to look away from Isaac, challenging him to say anything. Derek couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought about what would happen if Isaac came in here now, of all days. His worry over Stiles had his brain all wired wrong today.

              “You going to tell me why Stiles pillows reek of you Derek?” Isaac looked at him with curiosity and Derek was surprised he didn’t see condemnation or judgment in his stare.

              Derek opened his mouth to deny it but closed it again. There was no point in lying and making a bigger fool out of himself when Isaac would know his scent, his former alpha, anywhere.

              “Stiles had a nightmare… I tried to help… I fell asleep.”

              Isaac raised one eyebrow quizzically waiting for a little more explanation but Derek looked like he was done talking about it.

              “OK… then why did you smell like him the day before yesterday when I came by, or why does your car smell like him…and don’t think I don’t smell _other_ things too Derek. Also, what were you doing here to know Stiles was even having a nightmare? I’m not judging, but if something is going on that could have anything to do with Stiles disappearing or taking off you should tell me.” Isaac kept his voice carefully void of any emotion even though his brain was scrambling with all this new information.

                “Christ Isaac! I don’t know what the fuck is going on! I… I don’t… I just know he’s gone and no one knows where and I have this sudden fear like I haven’t felt in so long… it scares the shit out of me!” Derek gasped at his outburst and snapped his lips shut then turned and stalked into Stiles bathroom slamming the door behind him. He gripped the counter so hard it creaked underneath the pressure and Derek stared at his reflection trying to get his emotions reined in.

                Isaac stared after Derek, mouth wide open. That was the most emotion Isaac had ever seen Derek display since he had known him. Over anything.

“Holy shit!” Isaac whispered out loud unable to keep the words from slipping out. Derek had it bad, and for _Stiles_! He could still smell the lingering pheromones of lust embedded in the pillowcase and if he breathed deep he could still catch it in the air and taste it on his tongue. He couldn’t help but wonder just what had been going on between Derek and Stiles, for how long, and just how far had it gone? He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but before he could hit the button to text Scott, the bathroom door burst open and Derek was on him grabbing the phone and pushing him up against the dresser making the pictures and trophies on the top rattle.

                “You say nothing! To no one!” Derek’s eyes were glowing and his fangs had elongated dangerously.

                “You realize you’re asking me to lie… to Scott… _my_ alpha… about something that could very well be the reason his best friend has taken off.”

                Derek knew what a taboo he was committing, but he couldn’t deal with everyone knowing what was going on with him and Stiles when he couldn’t even explain it himself yet.

                “Please Isaac… I was your alpha once too.” Derek let the plea hang heavy between them unable to look Isaac in the eyes as he backed off him and retracted his fangs.

                Isaac heard the hint of pain in the words. It was the first time Derek had ever shown any emotion about Isaac switching alliances. Isaac had thought it didn’t bother him one way or the other but he couldn’t deny the underlying hurt in Derek’s voice.

                Isaac was thoughtful as he chose his words carefully, “You have to tell me what’s going on with you and Stiles before I decide anything.” He ducked his head making Derek look him the eye.

                Derek took a deep breath and squared his shoulders looking directly at Isaac. “I wish I knew Isaac, believe me. I just don’t know.”

                “Did you… I mean have you and Stiles… like, you know?” Isaac raised his eyebrows suggestively, too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

                “NO!” Derek looked like he might have a seizure for second before schooling his features again.

                “Are you sure, because I mean, if you did, I don’t care you know, and I don’t think anyone else would either, but it would explain why Stiles might have needed, say some time alone or something… and he was going to tell Scott something this morning that sounded pretty important…” Isaac looked sharply at Derek gauging his reaction.

                “I didn’t sleep with Stiles!... I mean well… I guess I did _sleep_ with him… but I didn’t… you know… we didn’t do anything but sleep!” Derek’s voice rose in pitch as he spoke then he finished lamely, “he was having a nightmare.”

                Isaac couldn’t help his lips twitching with the grin that threatened to spread across his face. He had never seen Derek, who was always in control, so flustered over anything before. He was sort of relishing it, maybe just a little bit too much, but again he couldn’t help it. Derek had done his fair share of torturing Isaac and it was nice to see the shoe on the other foot for a change. Isaac sobered though as he thought about what he was going to do. He didn’t want to lie or feel like he was hiding anything from Scott, but he really had no proof that Stiles disappearing had anything to do with Derek and he didn’t want to out him to everyone unnecessarily if he didn’t have to. Afraid he would laugh he kept quiet and looked at Derek expectantly.

                “Look, Isaac, I really don’t know what’s happening between us, all I know is that my gut is telling me there is something really wrong and I don’t think it has anything to do with me. You weren’t here… you don’t know what it took for me to bring him out of that nightmare. It was terrifying, so much so I don’t know what would’ve happened to him last night had I not been here. Things got away from me and happened so fast, I didn’t have time to really think about it until this morning. Then I got the message Stiles was missing and I knew. Ok… I just knew the two are connected and we need to find him… now.”

                Isaac was thoughtful for a few more moments before replying, “Alright, I won’t say anything to Scott, “ Isaac clarified at the immediate look of relief on Derek’s face, “for now… But if I think for one minute that Stiles going missing has anything to do with what is going on between you two I will tell him Derek. I’ll have too.”

                “I know. I get it.”

                “In the meantime you better make sure Scott doesn’t come here or I won’t have to tell him, your scent is so strong in here right now he would figure it out pretty quick on his own.”

                Derek sighed and used his phone to text Scott that there was nothing of use at Stiles house taking Isaac’s advice. Scott could be just as irrational as he was being right now when it came to Stiles and danger. He didn’t want to do anything to upset their relationship now that it was finally starting to mend. Besides he really didn’t think Stiles missing had anything to do with him. He didn’t know what was happening with Stiles, but he knew it wasn’t good, and it had been brewing for a while.

~

                Stiles was screaming to be let out as he used his feet to kick the shit out of the door repeatedly and bruised his knuckles trying to punch a hole in it, tears ran down his face in frustration and fear, but the door was solid and didn’t give with his efforts. He was in a darkened room that was so small he could stand in the middle of it, reach out with both arms, and spin to touch all four walls. It was pitch black and he couldn’t see anything, making it disorienting since he couldn’t tell if it was day or night. He only knew that this was the door because he had felt every inch of the walls he could reach and found the seam and the doorknob. There was no light coming through the cracks in the door though and he wondered if he had been unconscious longer than he realized or if it was just as dark on the other side of the door.

                Exhausted, he flopped down on the floor panting to catch his breath. He grabbed handfuls of his hair in frustration and pulled trying to distract himself from the panic attack he could feel threatening to take over. A low voice suddenly spoke to him out of the darkness, “You’re wasting your time, just go back to sleep. No point… no point… sleep Stiles… just sleep.” The voice cajoled him.

                “Who are you? What do you want with me,” he screamed, jumping to his feet and feeling around the room again seeking the source of the voice.

                It only took a few seconds to circle the small space while running his hands along the walls. There was no one in here with him yet the voice sounded like it was right next to him.

                “Sleep now Stiles… no point… too late… sleep!”

                “I’m going to get out of here you asshole! You don’t know who you’re messing with! I have friends, powerful friends… boy are you going to be sorry…you fucked with the wrong guy this time you sick fuck!” Stiles punched the door again for emphasis.

                The low laugh echoed around him sending chills down to his bones. The voice was so familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on where he knew it from. Maybe if he could keep him talking he could figure it out.

                “What do you want with me?” he tried to ask calmly but his breath was still ragged.

                “Not with you… not with you… no, no, no… tricky tricky tricky…” the voice laughed at his own nonsense.

                “I was serious when I said you don’t know who I am or who’s going to come looking for me. You are much better off just letting me go now for your own good. Take my word for it.” Stiles spoke with false bravado because he had no idea where he was or if Scott would really be able to track him here.

                “Got you already… got you already… sleep… back to sleep… you tricky tricky boy…”

                “Screw you asshole! Come in here and face me you piece of chicken shit!” Stiles’ was tired of this game already.

                “yes… let me in… let me in… tricky tricky… how did you get in there… let me in…” the voice whispered in a hiss.

                Stiles jerked his head at that, what the hell did that mean? He wanted out and the asshole voice wanted in? If he wanted in, what was keeping him out?

A small pinpoint of light flared making him blink at the sudden glare after being so long in the pitch black. As he watched, it grew brighter and larger until he could make out a small desk lamp sitting on a small,l plain end table in the corner. The room was suddenly illuminated by that lamp and he was facing four black painted walls.

                “What the fuck?” Stiles stared at the apparition until he took the few steps to the desk to reach out and touch it, only to find it completely solid beneath his fingers. “What’s going on?” Stiles backed away from the desk until his spine was pressed against the door. Panicking again he began to beat on the door again.

                “Let me in… let me in… back to sleep… back to sleep… tricky tricky…”

                Stiles jumped back as the doorknob suddenly rattled viciously and the door shook, bowing slightly inward. Stiles instantly knew he didn’t want whatever was on the other side to open that door. For some reason he couldn’t fathom the room he was trapped in was also serving to protect him from whatever was out there trying to get in. He remembered a dream he had not that long ago where the recurring theme had been about his bedroom door being cracked and Lydia telling him not to open it so ‘they couldn’t get in’. He didn’t listen to her then but he wasn’t stupid enough to do it again. He backed away from the door and wished he had something he could press against it for support. At the thought, a deadbolt and a wooden crossbar appeared over the door making him jump again.

                “What the…” his words trailed off as Stiles heard a frustrated squeal from the other side.

                “Let me in… let me in tricky boy… let me in or they will all die… all die… every one… let me in”

                “Fuck You!”

                “They’re all going to die Stiles… everyone you love… if you don’t let me in…”

                Stiles shook with his rising panic, he didn’t know what was happening, he just knew one hundred percent if he opened that door, he was done for. Sayonara Stiles, pushing up daisies from now on, that’s what he’d be doing… no thank you…

                Stiles suddenly thought about waking up with Derek this morning and the idea of never getting to do that again filled him with a nearly unbearable sadness.

                The voice suddenly laughed with a wicked cackle then spoke quietly, “let me in… let me in or I’ll start with him Stiles… I’ll do things to him… oh the things I’ll do… he won’t be so pretty anymore… you like him pretty don’t you Stiles… let me in and you can save him… tricky tricky boy… you can save him… let me in.”

Stiles shuddered and sent a silent prayer up that Scott or anyone would find him soon. He didn’t know how long he could resist the cold cruelty that disembodied voice cajoled him with. Somehow he had to get out of here. He just didn’t know where here was.

                “I’m going to peel the skin off him in strips Stiles… skin him alive… skin him alive… you’ll hear him scream… scream… scream… you’ll hear him screaming your name and there won’t be anything you can do… nothing nothing nothing…”

                “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Stiles screamed, he was already sick of the sing song way the voice repeated everything making the hair on his neck and arms stand up.

                Stiles couldn’t help but picture what the voice was describing he would do to Derek and he shuddered. Could he really do that? Did this thing, whatever it was, have enough power to overcome Derek and torture him just to make Stiles open a door? Why did this ass want in so badly anyway, what did it really want from him? Again, the image of Derek’s arms wrapped around him this morning filled him with longing; making him wish he was here now and making him feel as safe as he did in those few moments.

                “Stiles… Stiles… open the door… last chance Stiles… he’ll pay… he’ll pay for your sins Stiles… I’ll peel his skin… peel his skin… and I’ll make you watch… I’ll let you see… let you see… your hands as they wield the knife… you’ll watch him bleed Stiles… won’t be pretty anymore… won’t be pretty anymore… no sir… no sir… he won’t be pretty anymore,” the voice laughed and trailed away.

                Stiles sunk gratefully to the floor, glad to have whatever time he could get without the creepy ass voice describing what it was going to do to Derek. He couldn’t let that happen. If it came down to it… he might have to open the door… “Hurry up Scott, come find me… I don’t know how long I can keep him out.” Stiles whispered to the air around him. A sudden thought occurred to him. What did that asshole mean he’d let me see my hands wield the knife? Did he think he could force him to hurt any of his friends? No fucking way dude! That asshole better not be dumb enough to put a knife in his hands or the first thing Stiles was going to do was cut the fuckers throat and not bother to ask questions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update guys… the day I had originally set aside to finish this chapter was the same day the STEREK fandom imploded and I think we all know why. It took me a few days to recover enough I could write this story without bias toward certain characters. I needed to be able to compartmentalize some stuff. I hope you found this chapter entertaining, let me know what you thought… Much Love, Davelle


	7. 7 Search and Rescue

               Derek and Isaac drove back to the school. Derek had no idea what to do other than try and track Stiles the good old fashioned way. He and Isaac were going to use every sense at their disposal and hopefully pick up on his scent and track him on foot. Scott, Kira, Allison, and Lydia had not had any luck and were on their way to the Sherriff’s station to meet up with Stiles dad and fill him in. Derek didn’t really feel like facing that particular person right now and preferred to put his restless energy to better use by actually physically doing something. He parked the Camaro in an empty slot and climbed out with Isaac right behind him.

                Isaac was quiet as he watched Derek standing perfectly still in front of the school with his eyes closed and his hands clenched into tight fists. Isaac knew he was concentrating, tuning everything else out in order to hone in on that one scent he was seeking. Isaac watched as Derek’s body tensed and turned to the East as he took several steps in that direction and stopped. When Derek looked at him his eyes were lit up and he gave Isaac a clipped nod making Isaac let his own wolf out.

                The two wolves sprang off with Derek leading Isaac on the trail of what Isaac hoped was the lost Stiles. Isaac had never seen Derek as focused and tense as this and wasn’t sure what he would do if they didn’t find him soon. Isaac was pretty fast but even he was having a hard time keeping up with the pace Derek set for them. He would pause periodically re-scenting the area they were in and without a word would spring off again knowing Isaac was right behind him for backup.

                Derek was a man possessed. He knew he had Stiles scent but at the same time there was something off about it. A kind of bitter smell mixed in with the familiar scent he knew too well, bringing to mind food left out for too long that had begun to decompose. He didn’t like it… not one bit. It put an unnamable fear in him for Stiles and he tried not to dwell on it too much and just tried to focus on finding him. They could worry about what was messing with his scent later, he just needed to get to him first.

                Derek followed the trail through parks and streets never stopping or tiring. After about an hour he pulled up short in front of a huge gothic brick building surrounded by a large black wrought iron fence and gates with the words Eichen House inscribed above them.

                “Is he in there?” Isaac asked, breaking Derek’s near like trance state.

                “He’s in there somewhere… I just…” Derek’s voice trailed off as the smell of rot had all but overpowered the smell of his Stiles, but the warmth and musk of him was still there, just buried underneath the odorous stench making him shiver with trepidation.

                Isaac noticed his former alpha’s reaction and tried to focus and pick up on what had caused Derek to shudder visibly. The smell that hit him made him gag and he immediately shut down his sense of smell trying to get the cloying stench out of his brain. God, how had Derek been tracking Stiles through that? Granted, Isaac didn’t pretend to know Stiles scent that well, but how could anyone track him through that, he didn’t think even Scott would be able to.

                Derek stood rigidly trying to decide what his next move was. His fists clenched and unclenched unconsciously as his brain worked overtime. The gates were locked and he could see several people inside and he knew just barging in was not going to play out very well for him. The effort it took for him _not_ to do just that was proving harder than he thought. Stiles was in there… somewhere… he knew it, and every instinct in him was urging him to get to him… now. Derek wanted to rip the gates apart to get in there to him, he wanted to rip apart whatever was making Stiles smell that way, he wanted to wreak all sorts of havoc and damage to the point he didn’t care who was hurt in the process. Outwardly the only sign of his inward emotions was the telltale clenching and unclenching of his fists and his trademarked scowl. Stiles would have been proud.

                “We can’t just walk in there right now Derek, we need a plan, and help.” Isaac spoke, trying to be the voice of reason before Derek did something stupid and got them arrested. That wouldn’t turn out well for anyone. With the mood Derek was in, Isaac could picture several maimed police officers and one firmly incarcerated former alpha. What good would he be to Stiles then? Isaac knew Derek well enough to know when he was barely keeping it under control and he was definitely acting like a loose cannon right now, with no telling when he would go off.

                “Derek?”

                “I know Isaac!” Derek turned to him and couldn’t keep the frustration from seeping into his voice.

                “We need to call everyone, let them know what we found.”

                Derek looked at Isaac for a long time before finally giving a curt nod of acquiescence. He would do what he had to if it meant he could get Stiles out of there safely. Even if it meant he couldn’t do it alone, it didn’t matter. His pride was not the important thing right now even if his wolf was pacing impatiently and urging him to act before it was too late. He tamped down on his animal side and watched silently as Isaac pulled his phone out and called Scott, listening to his side of the conversation.

                “Hey, Derek thinks he found him… Yeah, some scary looking place called Eichen House… I don’t know, we just got here… Looks locked down pretty tight, may need a plan to infiltrate… Yeah, I will… OK, see you soon.”

                Isaac hung up the phone and motioned for Derek to follow him as he jogged across the street and away from the gate. Derek paused a few more moments, looking at the building trying to see through the walls to find Stiles, but even he knew his abilities had limits and hating every one of them right now. He gave one last look over his shoulder as he stalked across the street to where Isaac was waiting for him.

                “Scott is calling everyone else and said he’ll be here in about an hour and that we should wait for him to get here.”

                Derek just huffed at the idea he would be beholden to anything Scott had to say but at the moment he didn’t have a better idea and decided to go along with the group unless an opportunity presented itself that he felt would be more beneficial. He stared across the street trying to catch a glimpse of Stiles through one of the tall windows and the light outside grew dimmer while waiting. Scott was the first to pull up on his dirt bike about forty-five minutes later and Derek’s mood had not improved during the wait.

                “Hey guys, anything new to report?” Scott asked as he walked up holding Kira’s hand.

                “No, now tell me you have a way to get us in there.” Derek practically growled at him.

                Just as he finished speaking Allison pulled up and her and Lydia jumped out of the car and came rushing over. Lydia pulled what looked like old schematics out of her oversized Gucci purse and spread them out on the park bench under the street light. The group crowded around as Lydia wasted no time explaining what they had to do.

~~

                Stiles came to in the same room he had drifted off in. Nothing about the room immediately jumped out at him but he couldn’t shake the feeling that _something_ was different. He stood up on shaky legs and wondered when the last time he had anything to eat or drink was. He had no concept of time or how much had passed; he could have been here a few hours or a few days for all he knew. He went to the door, the lamp on the desk still the only source of light, and put his hand against it before pressing his ear to it to see if he could hear anything outside.

                There was nothing he could hear immediately but he still had the bone deep feeling that opening the door would be the last thing he ever did in this world so he backed off. A sudden despair overtook him, making him angry. He was supposed to be a happy go lucky teenager just discovering himself and figuring out what he wanted in life, _not_ fighting for his life every time he turned around. Hadn’t he just had the most amazing experience in his life, and now he would never get to find out if it really meant anything at all! Life was so unfair… his whole life seemed conspired against him and any form of happiness.

                “Stop it Stiles!” He berated himself aloud, unable to take the oppressing space and silence any longer. “Think of a way out of this. This is not the time for a pity party, get your shit together!”

                Stiles pulled his own hair in frustration then did a half double air punch making an “aaaahhhh” sound before stopping and just breathing heavy as the familiar beginnings of a panic attack started to ring in his ears. “No, not now!” He almost whined, “Pull it together Stalinski!” came out more forcefully.

                “Now you’ll see, now you’ll see what happens when you don’t listen to me, Stiles. Your friends are here stiles, now you can watch us destroy them, every one of them.” The creepy voice ricocheted through the room like a bullet sending a new wave of a different kind of panic through Stiles.

~~

                The group had their plan. They were going to get in through an old coal chute that let into the basement that hadn’t been used in years. The Sheriff and Chris Argent, who had shown up shortly after Lydia and Allison, were going in the front door under the premise of looking for a missing person that had been reported being seen there to provide distraction if needed. Sheriff Stilinski was using his badge as their ticket in and they hoped he didn’t end up paying for it.

                When the gate opened for Chris and John, the rest of the group snuck in right behind them and kept to the low shrubs until they were almost to the back of the property.

                “Ok, where is it?” Derek asked Lydia.

                “It should be right there, under that double paned window. There should be an old slip hatch that opens outwardly.” Lydia pointed thankfully to a darkened area not lit by the outside lights.

                Derek and Scott took the lead as the group made their way to the darkened area and crouched down around what looked like an old, slim cellar door. Derek tried the latch first and found it didn’t budge. Looking to Scott and without speaking they both gave the other a nod and took hold of the door together, both straining as red and blue eyes flashed respectively as they lent their wolf strength to the task. There was a loud popping and rending sound then the door suddenly gave and flung outward with a groan.

                Everyone in the group froze and darted their eyes around because it was far too loud for a group trying to sneak into somewhere undiscovered. After several minutes with no one rushing at them or raising an alarm they gave a collective sigh of relief and gathered around the hole to look in.

                The wolves could see clearly the dark and dank steps leading downward while the humans had to rely on the wolves to lead them down safely. Lydia was led down by Scott with Kira right behind them while Allison took Isaac’s hand, who squeezed it reassuringly before descending down with her in tow. Derek took one last look around before following the rest of the group down pulling the door shut behind them so it wasn’t obvious if anyone did happen to come upon their entry point.

                The group made their way quietly through the dark where only the sound of their breathing could be heard over their shuffling feet. Derek stayed close to the walls scanning for a light switch or any way up and out. Then the scent of rotten produce hit him as well as that familiar bittersweet musk and Derek froze.

                “What is it?” Scott froze signaling everyone else to stop as he saw the still and rigid way Derek was standing. He scanned the room with his wolf vision and sucked air into his lungs when movement behind a large cylinder looking thing caught his eye.

                The humans knew that something was up and the wolves could feel their tension and smell their fear so ripe they could taste it on their tongues.

                “Stiles?” the hesitant and hopeful question came from Derek.

                A light suddenly flared making everyone shrink back and turn away as their eyes adjusted to the sudden bloom of brightness. A blue flamed flare was tossed and rolled into the middle of their circle making the group scatter outward instantly on alert and looking everywhere for the source of who had thrown it.

                A figure strolled almost in slow motion from behind the cylinder of the giant boiler and stopped just at the edge of their spread out circle and cocked it’s head slightly inspecting each one of them in turn as a hawk might contemplate a nest of mice deciding which one to pick off first.

                “Stiles!” Scott so glad to see his friend , he dropped his guard and went to make a dash for him only to be yanked backwards by the scruff and he looked up to see Derek had him by the neck staring at Stiles.

                “What the hell man! Are you fucking crazy?” Scott was indignant. It was the first time Derek had ever overstepped his place with Scott since he turned true alpha.

                “Use your wolf vision, that… thing… is not Stiles!” Derek hissed at him.

                Scott turned back to Stiles, his vision going red and he could suddenly see what looked like a black swirling cloud around his best friend. It had a humanoid shape almost completely obliterating the person beneath it. “What the …” his words trailed off as the _not_ Stiles started to laugh and it pained Scott to hear his friend’s laugh, only it _wasn’t_.

                “What’s the matter Scott? Didn’t you come all the way here looking for me?” The _not_ Stiles cocked its head inspecting him. “Well here I am…” a low menacing laugh, “come and get me!” this last spoken in a low mocking whisper.

                Scott was at a loss as to what to do. He looked to Derek even though he knew he should take the lead but this was Stiles, well at least he thought it was, he just didn’t know what to do.

                Derek had only heard of what he thought might be happening to Stiles through old stories and he took the three steps to Kira and grabbed her by the hair of her head, “What have you done? Why is that thing in Stiles?” He gave her a shake for good measure and went completely wolf sticking his face right up into hers.

                Scott and Isaac both stepped in and grabbed Derek by the arms to pull him off her as she whimpered out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

                Isaac and Scott had a hard time holding Derek and had to slam him up against the wall and use all their combined strength to keep him from going after Kira again.

                The laugh that came out of the _not_ Stiles set all their teeth on edge. He was enjoying their little tiff apparently.

                Kira took a brave step toward Derek with a plea in her eyes and voice, “Derek I swear I don’t know what’s happening. If you know something, tell us, and we can all figure it out together.”

                “You expect me to believe that you, a kitsune, shows up out of the blue and suddenly there is a nogitsune in Stiles and you know nothing about it!?” Derek’s voice was incredulous but he wasn’t fighting the other two wolves anymore.

                “A no…nogunta… what? Dude! What the hell is happening to my best friend? _Somebody_ start talking right now!” Scott didn’t like being in the dark and especially when whatever was happening was affecting Stiles.

                Stiles eerie voice rang out making everyone freeze, “Now you’ll see, now you’ll see what happens when you don’t listen to me, Stiles. Your friends are here stiles, now you can watch us destroy them, every one of them”

~~

                Stiles blinked rapidly as the room he was in suddenly bulged and swayed but thankfully didn’t implode all over him. He had fallen to the floor on instinct but now he scrambled to his feet again waiting on the balls of his feet and ready to spring into action if something managed to get in the door. What actually happed was something he was completely unprepared for.

                He suddenly found himself standing in a dark room with a bright blue tinted light searing his eyes and he had enough time to look around the room seeing all his friends there until his eyes locked on Derek, but before he could open his mouth to say anything that sinking darkness from before began to fade over his vision and he fought, or tried to fight, but it was as if his soul was being sucked backwards into a black void.

                Stiles was suddenly in his little tiny room again, this time with no table or lamp but a pretty as you please plate glass window that gave him a perfect view of the room beyond where his friends were now staring in his direction with fear and awe.

                “What. The. Actual. _fuck_?!” Stiles breathed out in a staccato rhythm as he stared and watched as a hand lifted in front of the window and in it was a wicked looking dagger that looked achingly familiar somehow.

                Stiles stared hard at that hand because he recognized it as his own. It even had the same small scar by his first knuckle he got when first trying his hand at skate boarding, which he quickly learned he neither had the patience nor the coordination for.  

                Stiles began to shake violently and dry heaves wracked his body making him double over. The room was suddenly smothering him and he could no longer take a solid breath. He had to breathe in little pants of oxygen that were nowhere near enough to sustain life if his body and lungs were telling him anything. This was all happening because Stiles had the dawning and deep realization what was happening. Something, somehow, and Stiles had no clue when or how, had taken over his body and he was now seeing outside himself as the thing that was wearing him like a cheap suit wielded that blade and laughed at his friends. The room he was now ensconced in had somehow protected what was left of his consciousness from the intruder preventing it from completely taking over. But as punishment for that, the thing was now going to make him watch as he tried to hurt his friends.

                Stiles suddenly remembered the horrible nightmare from only a couple of days before where he had stood over the pile of bodies that had once been his friends and family. The one where he had opened Derek’s throat with the same knife he now held in his hand. Stiles doubled over, and even though he knew he wasn’t really here in the physical sense, that he was just some branch of neurons that had managed to protect themselves from the foreign invasion, it still felt real when the burn of vomit crawled its way up his gullet and splashed hot and steaming on his feet. He staggered to the window banging his fist on it and began screaming at his friends to run, to get away before it was too late but they all stood helpless before that dagger and unmoving.

~~

                Derek shuddered because for a split second he had recognized Stiles, his Stiles, in those amber eyes and he saw the struggle in how rigid he became suddenly before he was gone again to be replaced by the imposter holding Stiles body hostage. Derek was livid and helpless all at the same time. A memory flashed stark white in his brain of some long ago seen movie that had been based on a true story, where a husband and wife were being held hostage and the husband had been forced to watch as the men holding them had done some horrific and unspeakable things to the wife, helpless to save her. Derek had the sickening realization that this is what that must have felt like for the husband watching. He felt nauseated, bile rising in his throat, and he started to shake uncontrollably. Because what could he do to hurt the nogitsune without in turn hurting Stiles? It left him just as helpless to defend Stiles against the thing invading _his_ body.

                The _not_ Stiles took that moment to stare directly at him and grin, like it had read his mind and as if it had been waiting for him to come to this specific realization before taking a step toward him, lifting a wicked looking dagger and brandishing it expertly.

                “Everyone get back! Don’t touch him! If you hurt him you hurt Stiles, remember that!” Derek shouted to the group because he saw Isaac had already wolfed out realizing Stiles was posing a definite threat while Scott, even though he was still looking at Stiles with complete confusion, couldn’t be counted completely out if his instincts took over.

                Derek rushed to place himself between the group and Stiles waving the rest of them back, only satisfied when he saw them all move into a protective huddle behind him. Not only was he herding them for safety but he was making sure they couldn’t get to Stiles either.

                Then the thing began to speak, using Stiles voice but the words were things he would never say.

                “Look at you… the pretty, pretty, pretty one. Going to save him, be the hero are you? I was going to save you for last, yes last, last, last… but since you seem so eager to die for him… I can oblige your wishes!” It lunged and took a deadly swipe at his midsection that Derek just managed to dodge. The group scattered like roaches and somehow the _not_ Stiles found itself surrounded by the whole group with him lazily spinning the dagger in his fingers in the center of their circle. He eyed each of them sizing them up as if reevaluating the threat each of them posed. Again, Derek stepped forward grabbing the things attention.

                “Oh my, so eager, eager, eager… would like to take my time with you I would… I see what he sees in you. It would be so fun to take my time… but time is something we are running out of… hehehe… tick tock tick tock whose afraid of the big bad clock!” It cackled crazily before suddenly lunging at Derek’s face.

                Again Derek managed to deflect and defend without going on the defensive. He had to stay sharp and focused or he could end up hurting Stiles from instinctual reactions. They began circling each other while the group backed up giving Derek more room to maneuver but they stayed in a circle around them. The nogitsune didn’t seem concerned about anyone else, it kept its eyes right on Derek.

                Just as Derek thought it was getting ready to lunge again there was a shout from behind them distracting it for a moment. Chris and John had arrived from somewhere and John was shouting at Chris about something that Derek didn’t quite catch because he was too focused on Nogitsune infested Stiles. Derek took advantage of that quick flash of distraction to try and sneak and take Stiles down but the thing wearing Stiles reacted with lightning reflexes and managed to slice a deep cut into his upper arm before he could get completely out of the way, he sucked in his breath and held a hand to the cut waiting for the pain to subside as the would healed. Only after another minute of circling and the argument between Chris and John becoming louder and more heated, Derek realized it wasn’t healing. At least not as fast as it should.

                The _not_ Stiles grinned at him, “What’s the matter _sourwolf_ , not healing with super speed?”

                The use of the nickname that Stiles called him nearly sent Derek over the edge. This _thing_ didn’t get to use any form of endearment Stiles had for him, no matter how innocuous. Anger flooded his body making his eyes flash blue and  his claws and fangs slid out.

                “Tsk tsk tsk, remember sourwolf, hurt me you hurt Stiles.” He said this as he circled around Derek again looking for an opening he could stick the blade into.

                Stiles was screaming and banging on the glass with both fists now trying to break it. “Knock me out Derek! Just knock me the fuck out!...”

                Derek was beginning to get slightly lightheaded and even though the cut on his arm was dripping blood in little splashes on the floor it wasn’t near enough that it should have affected him like that and Derek began to think the blade wasn’t just a blade but probably laced with some form of wolfsbane. An idea he became even more convinced of when he suddenly stumbled and barely managed to regain his footing in time to keep his throat from being cut.

                Stiles thought hard and realized there was no way he was going to be able to take control until he figured out how to get out of this room. But the fear of losing himself completely if he did was overwhelming in its veracity for self-preservation. Stiles could see something was really wrong with Derek, he kept side-stepping and shaking his head like he was trying to stay awake and  he could literally feel the glee coming from inside himself as the thing in him tasted triumph close at hand. Stiles panicked. No fucking way was this thing going to use him to kill anyone… much less Derek, there was just no fucking way!

                Stiles frantically spun around trying to recall how he had made the desk and lamp appear. He had to squeeze his arms around himself in a mock hug in order to get his body to calm enough that he could think without the panic taking completely over. He concentrated, hard. Then a click sounded behind him and he turned and grabbed the knob of the door turned it and yanked. He didn’t have time to think about the consequences, he only knew he had to stop this thing from hurting Derek and he flew through the door, metaphorically speaking.

                Derek was going to lose consciousness and soon, he had to make a move before it was too late. He flicked his eyes to Isaac who was watching closely, knowing Derek was in trouble. Derek tried to convey with his eyes for Isaac to be ready and he gave a nearly imperceptible nod that Derek was grateful for. Derek planted his feet and sprung without pausing so as to catch _it_ off guard. He managed to get his hands around Stiles wrists as the nogitsune hissed and drove forward knocking him backward to the ground so that it landed on top of him trying to bring the blade down.

                They struggled like that for a few seconds and Isaac rushed up intending to grab Stiles from behind but the nogitsune moved so fast it was a blur and with one hand threw, literally, threw Isaac across the room so that he slammed into a concrete pillar and Allison screamed running to him. Derek didn’t have time to see that he was OK as he focused all his remaining strength into throwing the _not_ Stiles off him.

                Suddenly the nogitsune did a weird jerking motion to the side before managing to bring the dagger back over Derek’s heart. Derek looked up into Stiles face and what he saw almost made him lose his grip. Derek could see what looked like a struggle between Stiles and _not_ Stiles going on right in front of him. The two flicking so fast back and forth Derek couldn’t keep up.

                “Fight it Stiles!” Derek roared and felt a new surge of strength as he shouted encouragement to Stiles and that is when he finally saw what Chris and John were arguing over. Chris had his gun pointed right at Stiles and now that he was on top of Derek it left him with an open shot. Derek panicked. If Chris shot Stiles there wouldn’t be any bringing him back. Stiles was, after all, only human once the nogitsune was expelled.

                “K… kill… kill me!” The strained voice of Stiles finally broke through and Derek could see the toll it took for him to get those two words out but they were acid to his ears. Derek struggled to try and wrest the blade from the nogitsune so he wouldn’t seem so threatening to Chris but the damn thing inside Stiles was clinging to it like a leach. Stiles could only control himself for split seconds at a time but he mostly just struggled to take that control.

                Derek stared hard at Stiles face as he strained upward, waiting for the telltale signs of his Stiles, the real, Stiles. A flash of him again, “Kill…” that was it, Derek knew what he was asking.

                Derek nearly sobbed, “I can’t!! Do you understand me?! I can’t… You fight it Stiles, goddammit you fight you persistent little shit. Don’t you dare quit now! You have never quit on anything in your life… you’re like a damn dog with a bone so don’t you let up now! You fight it Stiles! Fight it… Please … for me!” Derek was desperate and his voice rose to a crescendo before falling to a whisper on his last two words.

                Time hung suspended around Derek for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. He saw in slow motion Stiles take control one last time and in that moment jumped up and ran straight at Chris with the knife raised knowing Chris would do what Derek couldn’t. Derek howled with fear and rage as he used his last reserve of energy and sprang from a crouch straight at Chris. The sound of the gunshot went off in Derek’s head like a cannon blast and he fell face first onto the concrete. He lifted his head to see Scott had jumped at the same time he had and managed to tackle Stiles to the ground and watched as John, Stiles own father, used the butt of his revolver to render his own son unconscious with a vicious blow to the side of the head. Derek sagged with relief, it was better than a bullet to the head.

                Derek tried to stand and found he couldn’t move his legs at all. He tried to push up on his arms and felt a sudden searing pain in his chest. Isaac was suddenly beside him pushing him over and pulling him up into his lap to lean against his chest. Derek was just staring at the unmoving figure of Stiles looking for the rise and fall of his chest. Chris was handcuffing Stiles hands behind his back with some serious looking cuffs and Derek let out his pent up breath when he heard a low moan escape Stiles giving Derek the confirmation he needed that he was still alive.

                “Deaton says to get Stiles to the clinic as fast as possible!” Lydia spoke rapidly and with authority from the phone. She must have called him as soon as Stiles hit the floor.

                “Derek too!” Isaac spoke with a little more panic than Derek had heard from him in a long time.

                That concern made him frown and he looked at himself finally letting his eyes fall away from Stiles momentarily. There was a wide gaping hole in his chest and blood was pouring from it at an alarming rate. Isaac had his hands pressed to it trying to staunch the flow. Huh, look at that. Derek didn’t even feel it. He tried to move his legs under him to stand and Derek realized nothing below his waist was responding to his demands.

                Derek had a moment when he thought he should be afraid because the wolfsbane in his system was keeping him from healing and if he didn’t get help soon it wasn’t going to matter that he was pretty sure he was paralyzed from the waist down. He would be dead. But he couldn’t be afraid, he was glad… if he hadn’t moved when he did the same bullet would now be lodged somewhere deadlier in Stiles. Thankfully Scott had kept it together and managed to strike when the nogitsune was most distracted and therefore vulnerable.

                Derek heard John issuing orders for Isaac and Scott to carry Derek out the coal chute and get him in his patrol car which they wasted no time doing, and Derek was now finally feeling the burning pain of the wound and his teeth began to chatter as hypovolemic shock started to set in due to the loss of blood. The pain of them getting them into the cruiser was excruciating but he had put up a fight and wouldn’t let them move them unless Stiles, who was being carried by his father at the moment stayed where he could see him. Derek was pretty sure he was going to die. He wanted the last face he saw to be Stiles. He would die knowing they would save him. Deaton would figure out how to get that thing out of him and he would have finally done something right for once in his life. Derek and Stiles were both crammed into the back of John’s cruiser as carefully and as quickly as they could be. John grabbed something from his trunk and leaned into the car and poured some kind of powder all over Derek’s chest before giving his shoulder a squeeze.   
                “You saved my boy… I can’t… I can’t ever repay you for that.” The Sheriff’s voice broke but he gruffed and hurried back into the driver’s seat and hit the sirens as he shot out of the parking spot and squealed tires heading toward the animal clinic. Isaac was in the passenger seat staring back at him, his big doe eyes telling Derek how serious his situation was without saying anything.

Derek managed to turn his upper body enough that his head lolled over the edge of the seat letting him stare at Stiles who was laid out across the floorboards while Derek was on the seat. Derek stared at the face of the boy he had come to rely on for his emotional well-being. There was a purpling bruise along the side of his temple and a trace amount of blood but his heartbeat was strong and steady. Derek listened to that heart beat a small smile playing around his lips. He’ll be the last thing I see Derek thought to himself and didn’t really mind the thought. Of all the things he could have died doing in this world, dying in place of Stiles felt like a perfect way to go and staring at those perfect bow lips and long dark lashes across his high cheek bones wasn’t a bad image to go out on. Derek never took his eyes off of Stiles face until his vision faded into a black nothingness and he slipped away with a small smile still on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.. Ok guys, this was a tuff one… bit of an emotional roller coaster but that has pretty much been Derek and Stiles since the pilot episode so I can’t really expect any less from them now. Hope you like this chapter. New one should be up soon. Thanks for reading, please leave me a comment with your thoughts. Much Love, Davelle
> 
> P.S I can’t keep my eyes open to properly proof this so rather than keep you waiting I’ll post it as is and hope there’s nothing too blaring and awful… I’ll fix all the goofs later. ;)


	8. Deaton and Disney

8\. Deaton and Disney

                Deaton applied pressure to his temples, the headache that had been threatening now a full-fledged pounding in his skull.  He poured over all his books making last minute preparations and adjusting everything down to the last granule to be sure he had the concoction’s ingredients perfect. He couldn’t make a mistake with this one, Scott would never forgive him and serving a true alpha was the highest honor his kind could ever hope to achieve and he wasn’t going to be the first in his family line to fuck it up.

                The pack had spent the last three days in a high state of alert and conflict and everyone was exhausted and on their last leg to stand on. When they had shown up at the animal clinic three nights ago with Stiles and Derek both unconscious, Deaton wasn’t really sure what was going on but knew Derek was seriously injured and something had went terribly wrong with Stiles. Scott had only given him the bare minimum of details to go on over the phone then minutes later they were there and he had to figure out a way to try and save them both.

                Deaton had set right to work on Derek because he looked like he might reach the point of no return at any second and he hadn’t been sure he could save him. He still wasn’t sure he had. The Quick Clot the Sheriff had used was only a temporary solution to Derek’s problems. Deaton had managed to use his veterinarian skills with surgery to stop the bleeding permanently and used his ancestral knowledge to cleanse Derek of the very rare form of Wolfs Bane called _letharia vulpine._ It was that very same species he was able to use to render the nogitsune dormant temporarily while he worked on a way to permanently rid Stiles of the demon fox. Deaton had only heard rumors of this kind of possession and had spent the better part of the first day figuring out what had taken over Stiles in the first place.

                Now Derek remained unconscious on a cot in the back room hanging on to life by a thread and Stiles refused to leave his side, but also insisted he remain half drugged and chained to the wall in case the evil spirit possessing him managed to resurface before Deaton found a more permanent solution.

                With Stiles and Derek both here, the rest of the pack had been camping out in the vet’s office, sleeping in shifts on every available surface not taken up by animals and supplies. The girls Allison, Lydia, and Kira were crashed out in the waiting room sprawled across the chairs and couches while Isaac and Scott had bed down in the store room using the giant bags of dog food as lumpy pillows. Chris however, was at home where Stiles dad had insisted he stay, not trusting him after he nearly shot Stiles.

                Deaton himself had had very little sleep and the stress was beginning to wear on him, hence the massive migraine now threatening to bring him low. He would work through it though, he promised himself as he glanced at the clock whose face mockingly flashed at him telling him it was almost three am in the morning. His pride and sense of responsibility to the Hale’s would not let him fail in this, not to mention his loyalty to Scott and his pack and best friend by proxy.

                “Is it ready?” Scott’s tired voice from the doorway brought him back to the task at hand.

                “Almost, I’m just making a few last minute adjustments. Give me about fifteen minutes and it should be ready to put to the test.”

                Scott didn’t have the energy left to answer but only nodded wearily. He turned and instead of going back to his lumpy bag of dog food, he went in to sit next to Stiles who looked up at him with hollowed and shadowed eyes as he entered the dimly lit room.  Derek lay completely still on a cot in front of him with a thin blanket pulled up covering his bare chest, the bandages still covering his wounds just visible above it. The only testament that Derek even still lived was the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest and the slow beep beeping of the machine Deaton had him connected to monitoring his heart rate. He hadn’t moved or regained consciousness once in the last three days.

Even though Stiles wouldn’t leave Derek’s side, he insisted his chains keep him out of reach of Derek in case the nogitsune regained control and tried to kill Derek while he was helpless. Although he did have enough leeway he could lay down and move around enough to get comfortable when needed, but not much more. Scott had first thought Stiles motivation for staying by Derek had been because the wolf had saved his life, now he was beginning it wonder if it wasn’t something a lot more complicated.

                Stiles looked away from Scott and turned his attention back to Derek and watched the saline solution keeping him hydrated slowly drip into the lines that fed it into his veins. He sent a silent thank you up to Melissa McCall for providing the fluids she had pilfered from the hospital supplies along with antibiotics that were a little stronger than those Deaton had on hand and meant for humans not horses. Even if Derek didn’t qualify one hundred percent human it had to be better for him than equine medications.

Stiles thought about his dad who he had finally convinced to go back out on duty only after Stiles had persuaded him he needed to keep up normal appearances before people became suspicious _and_ with the promise Deaton would call him when they figured anything out. He loved his dad and he almost wished he hadn’t been lying through his teeth when he made that promise. He didn’t want his dad in the way of what needed to be done if this didn’t work as planned and he didn’t want the last time his father to see him for it to not be him. Stiles wanted their last words together, if it was their last words, to not be tainted by the fact that they weren’t really coming from Stiles.

                “If this doesn’t work Scott, you know what you’re going to have to do.” Stiles said for probably the hundredth time in two days, his eyes not leaving Derek.

                Scott sighed heavily as he lowered himself to the floor, only to lean his head against the painted brick of the wall and stare at his feet with his arms resting on his knees, “It’s going to work, so stop it.”

                “But if it doesn’t, you remember what you promised me.”

                Scott continued to stare at his shoes. Maybe if he stared hard enough he could magically go back a week and find a way to avoid this whole scenario. He still had no idea how or why the demon fox had chosen to possess Stiles and Deaton said they may not ever know. Apparently spirits like the one currently taking up residence in Stiles were tricksters, and didn’t always have a sound reason for doing anything other than they felt like it. Scott let a low growl escape his throat at the idea. It was his responsibility to protect his pack and he couldn’t help feeling like he should have been able to prevent this all from happening, somehow. He had a hard time looking Stiles in the eyes because of the sense that he had failed him. A strong hand gripped his shoulder making him turn.

                “Scott, you can’t ignore this problem until it goes away. That’s my M-O remember.” A ghost of a smile played around the corner of Stiles lips in an attempt at his old humor, but died before ever reaching his eyes.

                “Stiles, I know what you want me to do, but I’m telling you I don’t think I can do it. You’re my best friend. Hell more than that, you said it yourself, we’re brothers Stiles… you can’t ask me to do this.” Scott gripped his jeans until his knuckles turned white.

                Stiles stared at the profile of his lifelong friend before turning back to Derek. He had spent three agonizing days staring at his face and willing him with all his might to wake up. He had spent hours talking to him until his voice became hoarse and rough yet he spoke on. Stiles talked about his school projects, the theories he had come up with on how he became possessed, the weather, anything and everything he could think of just so Derek would know he wasn’t alone and have a reason to keep fighting. If he died Stiles knew he would never be the same again. It would be his fault if Derek died and he knew he couldn’t live any semblance of normal life with that on his shoulders.

                Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall, letting the heat escaping off of Scott soothe him as he once again relived the events in his head at Eichen House. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t get the look of horror on Derek’s face out of his head when he told him to kill him. Nor could he shake the sickening in his gut when over and over he heard the dull thud of the bullet, he had meant for himself, ripping into Derek’s flesh just before he blacked out before finally waking up hours later when Deaton had managed to temporarily poison the demon hiding in him. He knew it was getting stronger though and only a matter of time before he was no longer himself. Realizing that, he turned again to Scott needing a favor that his friend could actually agree to help him with.

                “Scott, there is something you _can_ do for me. I need you to unlock my chains and leave me alone with Derek for a bit. But you have to stand outside the door and promise not to use your wolfed out hearing to listen in, but be alert enough that if I call out you have to come in here and instantly lock me back up. Think you can handle that buddy?” Stiles again tempted to lighten the mood with humor, this time the smile hovered around his mouth and Scott couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

                “Dude, now _that_ I can handle,” his relief obvious that he hadn’t been asked anything more serious.

                Scott left and returned a few minutes later with the key to undo the chains and less than another minute later Stiles found himself left alone and unchained in the room. He knew Scott was just outside the door and would be back in an instant should Stiles call for him.

                Stiles edged up next to the cot, dropping down on both knees and put a shaky hand on Derek’s chest feeling the slight rise and fall of each breath. He stayed that way in silence for a few minutes before he finally found his voice and began to speak to Derek in a low tone.

                “Hey you… it really is time for you to wake up now. We have some unfinished business you and I. There are a lot of things that need to be said and I would much rather you be conscious when I say them jerk.” Stiles slid his hand up Derek’s chest, along his neck and scraped his fingers in the stubble on his chin that was nearly a full-fledged beard after not being trimmed the last few days, and only stopped when his hand made contact with the soft waves of his dark hair.  He absentmindedly combed the strands until they were free of tangles.

                “You should have let me take that bullet you overgrown lapdog,” his voice remained low while his other hand made its way up to cradle the side of Derek’s face, the other continuing to play in the thick tresses running them through his fingers repeatedly, “Look at yourself. What kind of all-powerful werewolf are you? After everything you have fought and survived are you really going to let something as insignificant as a bullet bring you down?”

                Stiles had moved closer as he spoke so that he his lips practically brushed Derek’s ear. Stiles closed the last bit of distance so that his forehead pressed against Derek’s temple and when he spoke the next words, conscious of Scott just outside the door, he whispered, “You have to come back to me. You don’t know what it did to me seeing you jump in front of that bullet. If you die…” his voice caught, “if you die… you may as well have let that bullet hit its intended mark. I’ll be as good as dead anyway.” Stiles voice shook and he trembled with the power of the emotions running through him. His fingers gripped a handful of Derek’s hair and held on as if Stiles could tether him to this plane by sheer will alone.

                Memories of the previous times Stiles had brought Derek back from the brink flashed in his mind, each time the fear he was too late had made him strike out at him in panic. The moments full of frantic emotion and actions. This time was different. A calm stillness settled in his heart. Stiles lifted his head to stare at the face of the most incredible being he had ever encountered in his short life and had no doubt he would never meet anyone even close for the rest of it, no matter how long he lived.

                Suddenly every action and word ever spoken between them spun into the culmination of this one moment for Stiles. No longer was he confused or unsure about his feelings or what he wanted or was supposed to do. It seemed to him as if his whole life had led him purposely to this one moment. Even being possessed by a demon fox had played a part in getting him here. Without it, he may not have understood the significance Derek held for him for a long time to come or maybe never before it was too late.

                Stiles gripped Derek’s face gently in both hands letting his thumbs trace the curve of his bottom lip.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s then smiled against his mouth because he couldn’t help feeling like the Prince trying to wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss.

                “Wake up now Derek, it’s time to come back to me.” Stiles pressed his lips against his mouth more firmly this time, the desperation he was feeling slipping through his tightly reigned in emotions. He began to press small kisses to his cheeks, nose, and eyelids making his way back to his mouth. “Please Derek, I can’t… I can’t do this if you’re not here to growl and scowl at me and drive me crazy every second. Do you know how boring my life would be now that I know what it’s like to have you in it? It would be miserable and tedious and God… sooo ordinary! Not to mention that it’s just bad form to make me fall completely in love with you and then go and die before I can do anything about it!”

                Stiles ran out of words and pressed one last kiss to Derek’s mouth then lay his head on his chest with one hand still cupping his face and the other gripping the sheet covering him. He must have seen one too many damn Disney movies as a kid because he couldn’t help feeling disappointed when Derek hadn’t opened his eyes for them to ride off into the sunset together when he kissed him. He must really be a sap if he actually believed that was going to work. Besides, didn’t he have a demon that still needed exorcising that could break through anytime to retake control of him? He was too young to have this many problems, seriously.

                Stiles jumped when fingers slowly carded through his hair making him jerk his head up and stare into eyes of swirling filaments of gold, blue, and green.  The fingers lingered along the side of his face.

                “ _Derek_!”  Astonishment and awe filled Stiles voice as he looked at Derek. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and there were traces of the pain he must still be feeling in the way he held his mouth, and he was pale under the tan of his skin, but he was still the most gorgeous thing Stiles had ever seen.

                “Sti…,” Derek cleared his throat and tried again in a rough and scratchy timbre, “Stiles? It’s you right? I mean really you.”

                Stiles couldn’t help but laugh with sudden joy and without thinking about it he swooped in to press his lips to Derek’s again this time with abandon.

                Derek sucked in his breath at the sudden contact wondering if he had just woke up in Wonderland and at the same time thinking if he had he didn’t ever want to return to Beacon Hills. He gripped the back of Stiles head and returned his kiss with as much fervor as he could muster before a groan of pain, not pleasure, caught in his throat.

                “Oh God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you OK, what can I do, do you need anything, are you thirsty… hungry? You must be starving! I’ll have Scott bring you some food. He’s right outside the door in case I go all psycho and start trying to kill everyone again!” Stiles sucked in his breath ready to yell for Scott but was cut off when Derek put his hand over his mouth effectively silencing him.

                Stiles blinked wide eyed at Derek over his hand when he spoke with another groan, “Oh yeah, it’s definitely you.” He dropped his hand and tried to push up only to fall weakly back making Stiles reach and hoist him up with surprising strength so his back was resting against the wall with the pillow tucked behind him.  Stiles settled on the edge of the cot, his hand resting lightly on Derek’s arm as if at least some part of himself had to be touching him.

                “So how did you get back to… _you_?” The question from Derek hung between them and made Stiles look away for the first time.

                “Stiles?”

                “Well… I’m not exactly all me, at least not yet. Deaton is working on that right now.”

               As if conjured by the mere mention of his name Deaton burst into the room without knocking and didn’t even pause when he saw the intimate scene in front of him. Scott entered right behind him and Stiles could tell by his expression he was very interested in what was happening between him and Derek but before he could say anything Deaton was already speaking.

               “It’s as ready as it’s going to get Stiles, you ready to try this?” Deaton held up a glass tube of bluish tinted liquid that almost seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. It reminded Stiles of the color of Derek’s wolf eyes.

               Stiles looked at the innocent looking vial and wondered for a brief moment if his entire future and happiness was held in the confines of it or if it would be the last thing he ever tasted. He hoped it was at least delicious if so. It would really suck if the last thing he tasted in this world was vile. Then again, with his run of luck lately, he didn’t really hold out much hope.

               Stiles felt a sudden strange pull on his conscious and through gritted teeth spoke hastily and stood up, backing rapidly away from Derek who looked at him with eyes full of concern.

               “You better put the leash back on me, I think this thing knows we’re about to try something and I don’t think it plans on going quietly.” Stiles face contorted and he bent over as if in pain suddenly.

               Scott rushed at Stiles and moved quickly to place him back in the chains as Stiles screamed like he was being gutted and just managed to slam the lock into place when Stiles went suddenly still and Scott backed away just as swiftly.

               Derek was tense and trembling; watching Stiles intently as he slowly lifted his head and looked at all three of them in the room… one at a time… his eyes landing last on him. Isaac and the girls were suddenly crowding in the doorway. Stiles scream must have woke them and when Isaac saw Derek awake he rushed immediately to his side and clamped a strong hand on his shoulder squeezing it to try and convey his relief at seeing his former alpha alive and finally on the mend.

               Derek barely noticed Isaac’s attention since his was riveted on Stiles, who was just looking at him with a strange look on his face. The tension in the room grew with no one moving or sure what was happening and Derek finally couldn’t take it any longer and spoke gruffly, “Stiles?”

               Stiles stared at him a minute longer before turning his head and his eyes focused on Deaton. Stiles whole demeanor and expression changed until suddenly Derek could barely recognize him anymore. Then he spoke.

               “Hello _Deaton_ ,” the name rolled off his tongue like a curse, “You don’t really think that little bit of Kool-Aid is going to get rid of me do you?” The voice Derek remembered from days ago grated on his nerves leaving him as emotionally raw as an open wound. He tried to sit up and felt weak as a newborn kitten and fell back panting. White hot anger spread through him at his own helplessness.

               “We will soon find out… won’t we?” Deaton’s confident voice gave Derek hope as he continued to speak, “Scott… Isaac… It’s time to say goodbye to this fox. Hold him.”

               As one unit Scott and Isaac moved to each take up one of Stiles arms and grip him by the shoulders. Deaton moved in as the fox eyed him carefully. Just as Deaton reached the creature it jerked so fast and hard both Isaac and Scott were flung in opposite directions. Deaton stumbled back a few steps as it grabbed the chains and pulled with all its might and screamed at the top of its lungs, “Kill me?! I’m a thousand years old! You can’t kill me!” The chains gave a mighty groan and with a teeth grinding shriek they gave and snapped.

               The maniacal laugh that came from the creature sent a trill of terror for Stiles through Derek. He couldn’t stop the instinctual shout of Stiles name that came from his gut as he tried to stand and found himself crumbling to the floor on his knees his own legs betraying him and unable to sustain his weight.

               Time seemed to slow down and what happened in the next few seconds felt to Derek like he was watching a movie in slow motion. The fox turned on him in an instant and rushed at him, the determination to destroy Derek clear in its eyes. Derek had the split second thought it hated him most because he alone had the strongest hold on the real Stiles and he couldn't help thinking that the fox believed if it could destroy Derek, Stiles wouldn’t be able to fight it off anymore. Just then the creature reached him and wrapped hands full of supernatural strength around his neck, determined either to crush his wind pipe or break his neck, either one accomplishing its goal of killing him.

               Derek fought back his natural instinct to retaliate and let his muscles go limp causing the fox’s grip to slip and grab at his clothes to keep from losing his hold on him completely. Derek reached toward the foxes face and it flinched expecting him to strike out. Instead Derek slid the back of his knuckles in a gentle caress across Stiles cheekbone and gripped his fingers in his hair and pulled his face toward his own before saying clearly looking him right in the eyes, “You’ll never make me hurt him and you can’t make him hurt me. Our love for each other is all we need to beat you.”

               The fox made a sudden strangled sound and flung itself away from Derek and looked wildly around before folding in on itself and screaming. Suddenly he stood every muscle ridged as stone, the strain on Stiles face making Derek’s chest ache for the pain he must be in. Then it made a beeline for Deaton who looked ready to attack and Derek yelled at the last second, “NO! Wait!”

               Deaton froze as Stiles reached him and jerked to a stop in front of him. Deaton could see a clear struggle was taking place within the boy and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and waited in tense silence for a sign from either him or Derek to make the next move. Stiles suddenly turned and stared directly at Derek again. There was an unspoken communication between them that was clear to everyone who was there to witness it before he turned back and jerked the vial of liquid out of Deaton’s hand with shaking fingers. He struggled to open it a few seconds, his muscles twitching and convulsing as though he had a sudden onset of advanced stage Parkinson’s disease and then turned back and stared at Derek again. Derek gave him an almost imperceptible nod and then Stiles tipped up the vial and drank it down in one swallow.

               For a few seconds nothing happened as the room sucked in a collective breath and held it, waiting. Then Stiles body began to jerk violently to the point Derek was terrified his bones were going to snap with the force of the convulsions. He began crawling toward him still not able to bring his feet under him. Stiles body collapsed just as Derek reached him and he froze staring at his lifeless form on the floor watching for any signs of life.

               Derek reached out to him with trembling fingers, the only sign of his inner turmoil. Suddenly Stiles jerked into an upright sitting position and blinked rapidly as he looked around before his eyes settled on Derek who was sitting next to him.

               No one in the room moved or spoke.

               Derek waited as long as his nerves held out until he couldn't take it any longer and finally spoke with hope in his voice, “Stiles?”

               A loud whoop burst through the room and everyone jumped as Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck and crushed their lips together. At the sudden sound and motion, a mix of everyone’s voices elicited their own brand of curses that filled the room. Everyone stared in wonder and embarrassment at the unexpected display of public affection between the two and tried to look everywhere but at them groping each other on the floor like no one else was in the room.

               Deaton finally cleared his throat and brought the two’s attention back to the room and they pulled apart just enough to no longer be obscene. Derek practically cradled Stiles in his lap, and Stiles still had his arms draped around Derek’s shoulders.

               “I take it the potion worked?” Derek asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. His joy was almost a palpable entity in the room.

               Everyone in the room stared in astonishment before busting out laughing when Stiles replied, “Baby… Walt Disney ain’t got nothin’ on us!” before he crushed their mouths together once again.

               For once in his life, Derek didn't give a damn what anyone else thought or said as he kissed Stiles breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone… sorry this has been so long coming… After the last two episodes of the season I had some serious healing to do in order to finish this up… I still couldn’t even bring myself to bring Ethen and Aiden into the story like I had planned… as far as I’m concerned they have BOTH just went on an extended vacation. Allison is alive and well and will always be in my head canon dammit!


	9. Healing Wounds and New Beginnings

**9\. Healing Wounds and New Beginnings**

                Derek grumbled for the hundredth time as Stiles tried to fluff the pillows behind his back, _again_.

                “Dammit Stiles! Leave it! I’m not helpless... I can take care of myself!”

                Derek sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as Stiles rolled his eyes and walked away. He may or may not have grumbled something about ingrates and werewolves.

                “I heard that! Wolf hearing, remember?”

                Stiles threw a look over his shoulder that told Derek he knew exactly what he was saying and who could hear it.

                Nearly three weeks had passed since the night of “the incident that shall not be named” as Stiles put it, and Derek’s recovery was proving to take a lot longer than anyone could have anticipated. Derek’s spine was nearly severed by Chris’s bullet, something Deaton hadn’t thought much of until he realized the letharia vulpine was having some major long term effects on Derek’s ability to heal the severe wound. Derek was none too happy when he realized he was practically an invalid and would have to depend on others until such time as his body decided to recover. Add to that, Stiles’ guilt over the whole thing was tearing him up inside. Needless to say, their initial joy at having overcome the obstacle of the nogitsune and discovering their feelings for each other was short lived to say the least.

                Derek became more and more withdrawn as the days turned into weeks and he still couldn’t take more than a few faltering steps on his own. He had never spent more than a few hours out of commission in his life and this new vulnerability was _not_ doing wonders for his self-esteem. He’d spent years watching his uncle waste away in a wheel chair while waiting to see if he was ever going to recover and that had left a terrible taste in his mouth. It had done things to Peter’s mind and Derek was scared of going down that same path. Besides, how was he supposed to take care of himself much less anyone else, especially Stiles, if he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet for more than five minutes without shaking like a new born foal. There was no way he was going to saddle Stiles with having to take care of him if he didn’t recover. This of course meant he had pulled back from Stiles almost instantly.

                Stiles of course, was devastated when he realized what was happening to Derek. His guilt weighed on him heavily because he knew it was going to be awful for Derek to have to depend on anyone for help and he wanted to be the one to be there for him. Stiles could be just as stubborn as Derek in his own right and no matter how many times Derek yelled at him or threw his pillows at him and told him to leave and go get a life, Stiles stayed. He had pretty much told his dad not to expect him home until Derek was back on his feet and after his dad stared at Stiles for a few minutes he never said a word and went about his day. Stiles sort of thought his dad was so happy to have him back, alive, and not a demon fox, he didn’t much care anymore what Stiles did so long as he was around to do it and checked in every day at least twice.

                Stiles was currently busy making dinner for the two of them trying not to think about how happy he had been with Derek’s arms wrapped around him while kissing him senseless only a few short weeks ago. He’d never felt so alive but from the moment Derek realized he was out of commission, he had been totally hands off. Stiles felt like he’d been shown a missing part of himself he hadn’t even known was absent, making him understand for the first time what life and love was supposed to really feel like and then having it cruelly snatched away in some big cosmic joke on his soul. The joy he’d felt in those moments made the loss of it even more profound. He slammed a pot down on the stove as though such a feeble act could make it all better.

                Derek lay propped up in the bed, his own misery made worse by the sadness, hurt, and anger he could virtually taste coming off Stiles. He knew he was getting stronger but the process was so slow he had no idea how long it would take for him to be 100%. Derek’s pride when it came to Stiles, who couldn’t even stand still long enough for toast to pop, would not allow him to ask Stiles to wait for him. The whole idea of them had been a stupid one anyway he berated himself with for the hundredth time. He should have known there would be no happy ending for him, but for one brief shining moment he had dared to hope. Someone upstairs must really not like him. He wished he knew what he had done in a previous life to warrant such torture in this one so he could make amends and hopefully get on with this one. Preferably with a little happiness attached to it.

                Frustrated, Derek scooted to the edge of the bed and struggled to his feet using the nightstand as leverage. He could balance pretty well now, it was only when he tried to walk that the problem with his spine was obvious. The nerves connecting his brain to the muscles in his legs that told them what to do had been severed and he was like a toddler having to retrain his brain and muscles to work together and learn to walk all over again. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait for his body to develop the muscles at least. Derek didn’t want to complain because if it had been anyone without his werewolf healing, they would either be dead or facing the fact they would never walk again. The idea that it could have been Stiles turned his stomach and took most of the sting out of his own situation. Derek would rather it be him a hundred times over. He just wasn’t going to let his situation turn Stiles into a nursemaid.

                Stiles turned and saw Derek standing and concentrating on taking small steps. His heart jumped in his throat but he didn’t make a sound or move to help him. Derek kept to the wall using it for support and shuffled his feet like an old man across the floor. One step… two… three… Stiles was now holding his breath, the pot of water he set to boil completely forgotten as he watched Derek struggle so valiantly with something most people took for granted every day. He watched as Derek nearly fell on the fifth step making Stiles take an involuntary step toward him but stopped before the movement could distract him. Derek righted himself at the last second and paused, panting to catch his breath.

                Stiles watched as Derek hung his head in frustration. It was so profuse he could almost taste it in the air even without werewolf senses. The anger he had been feeling toward Derek dissipated as he stared at him struggling. Stiles just wanted to rush to him and bear hug him until the sun went down but any attempt at physical contact Stiles had tried to initiate since they discovered Derek wasn’t healing like normal had been met with abrupt rejection.

                Sweat beaded on Derek’s forehead and upper lip as he turned to start making his way back to the bed his energy already starting to wane after only seven steps. He leaned on the wall to catch his breath looking at the bed and dreading the seven steps back to it. He cursed inwardly at all the injustices in his life and he momentarily grasped that anger like he had in the not too far past and used it to propel him forward the last few steps before he collapsed in a heap face down on the mattress, panting with the exertion.

                Stiles could no longer reign himself in. Turning off the stove, he crossed the distance separating him from Derek and literally flung himself across Derek’s backside and wrapped him in a bear hug like his life depended on it. The wind whooshed out of Derek’s lungs at the unexpected weight that just dropped on him and he grunted out, “What the hell, Stiles?”

                Stiles voice was muffled when he answered because he was burying his face between Derek’s shoulder blades sucking in the scent of him like a drowning victim gasping for air, “I can’t take it Derek! You can’t push me away anymore! You don’t get to do decide that! I won’t allow it dammit!”

                Derek managed to turn himself over and was in the process of trying to disentangle his limbs from Stiles when his lips were seized in a bruising kiss that sucked the air out of his lungs. Stiles was pressed to him like peanut butter on warm toast and he groaned wanting nothing more than to give in to the sudden and nearly overwhelming rush of desire that flooded his body. It took every ounce of his reserve he had left to grip Stiles arms and manage to pull away enough to gasp, “Stiles! Stop, we can’t… we can’t do this, not now. It’s not… I don’t even… I don’t even know if I can ok,” his voice trailed off miserably.

                Derek barely voiced his fears out loud. The real fear he had kept buried from everyone including himself. Besides feeling weak and useless physically making him an unfit protector, he didn’t even know if he could still perform in bed to be able to satisfy one perpetually horny teenager. Before he’d been shot he was basically running around at half-mast anytime Stiles was even in the same room with him, but there hadn’t been so much as a twitch out of his dick since his spine was nearly severed and he was terrified he had seen his last boner. Not a profound and world changing worry to some, but a legitimate one to him nonetheless. The fact that it didn’t stop his brain and the rest of his body from wanting more only made it that much worse. To have Stiles so close… his smell, his smile, the curve of his neck bent so enticingly in front of him, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. It was as if the universe had conspired to construct his own personal piece of real estate in hell and dropped him smack dead in the middle of it. Stiles all wrapped up and willing and his dead, stupid dick unable to cooperate. The unique irony of his situation was not lost on him. It had taken the fear of Stiles dying to make him face up to the true depth of his feelings for him, compelling him to take the bullet meant for Stiles and it was that same bullet that left him basically fucking dick-less because of it. His pride was nearly non-existent at this point and he had to try and salvage what little left he could while trying to save Stiles a life of misery stuck with a broken werewolf.

                Stiles watched as a myriad of emotions ran across Derek’s face until his expression finally settled into the pinched look he’d been getting for weeks that told him he was about to get rejected again. Something Stiles didn’t even know he was holding onto snapped and all logic, reason, and restraint left him. The only thing left in its wake was want, desire, and unbending, wild, determination.

                “No fucking way Derek! Not this time! Do you honestly think I give a damn if your dicks broken, or your back, or any other piece of your anatomy! None of that matters to me! I just need you… you stupid Sourwolf! All I need to know is that you love me as much as I love you!” Stiles snarled sounding so much like a wolf himself, Derek was shocked into temporary submission.

                Stiles took advantage of Derek’s sudden acquiescence and used both hands, and strength that surprised both of them, to rip Derek’s shirt off then slam their mouths back together before Derek could come to his senses. He gripped Derek’s head letting his fingers tangle in his dark locks tightly to prevent him from escaping as his tongue stroked along the inside of Derek’s lips making them both shudder.

                Derek’s heart slammed into his rib cage at the onslaught of Stiles to his senses. The taste of him on his tongue… the aroma of his arousal filling the spaces around them… the sensation of his weight pressed into him… the words ‘I love you’ from Stiles lips still ringing in his ears. Derek’s whole world narrowed down to the one boy currently slaying all his defenses until his soul was laid bare and the fight went out of him. All that was left behind was the need to be touched and loved and to hell with the consequences. This boy, Stiles, was his whole world and he’d been delusional trying to make himself believe he ever had a chance in his-personal-brand-of-hell of ever letting him go. If the universe saw fit to put Stiles in his path and fill him with an all-consuming need for him, who was he to argue.

                Once the decision was made it was like a tightly drawn rubber band was suddenly released inside him to finally settle back in its rightful place. Derek gripped Stiles to his chest, wrapping his hands around his back letting them slide under his t-shirt to make contact with the smooth skin hiding from him underneath. He angled his head and lifted it off the bed to press his mouth more firmly to the hungry one now devouring him and the dam broke inside him and a low growl, nearly a whine, escaped him. He released his claws long enough to shred the material separating Stiles skin from his own then retracted them to run his blunt nails across the expanse of exposed skin and he could feel the gooseflesh beneath his hands as Stiles quivered above him.

                Stiles senses were no less filled with Derek. The feel of Derek’s overwarm skin heating him on the outside to match to ever building fire burning on the inside, the silkiness of his hair as he threaded his fingers through it repeatedly, or the pounding pulse beneath his fingertips and the rasp of stubble when he cupped that perfect jaw to deepen their kiss even further. Stiles had been slowly drowning and hadn’t even known it, and now he was gifted with the life sustaining oxygen his body needed and craved making him gasp as he breathed Derek in and out of his lungs. Stiles had never known or wanted anything or anyone so completely in all his life.

                Stiles worked his mouth along Derek’s jaw and neck, sucking and licking his way downward fascinated by the way the little red marks he made healed and disappeared as he watched and moved on to the next piece of golden skin. Derek alternated between throaty growls and whines that sent pulses of pleasure straight to Stiles dick every time he heard them because _he_ was wrenching those sounds of pleasure out of him. Stiles met Derek’s eyes. Emotions and unspoken words were understood by each in that clash of glowing amber and electric blue.

                Derek stared in awe as Stiles worked his way downward across his abs making the muscles twitch everywhere those lips touched. There was no trace of the awkward boy Derek knew, but a man in control, and Derek had never been more turned on. He watched as Stiles’ sinewy muscles bunched beneath his skin as he worked slowly lower across his stomach, his tongue dipping into his navel and leaving a wet trail down the line of hair to his waist band. Derek sucked in his breath as Stiles continued lower, his not breath on him through the denim of his jeans. Derek shuddered when Stiles mouthed him through the material, no longer able to keep his eyes open as he tossed his head back at the molten desire burning a trail up and down his spine and sending sparks along his nerves out to his fingers and making his toes curl.

                Stiles fit his hips between Derek’s knees as he popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper downward, his own breath ragged as he watched Derek’s reactions to his every touch. He had never felt so in control of anything before. Peace and stillness had settled over him even with the burning heat that made him ache with need. Having Derek all to himself like this was better than any amount of Adderall or drug in the world. His sole focus was on the man beneath him, taking in every sound of pleasure, every gasped breath pushing him forward and urging him onward. He gripped the waist of Derek’s jeans and pulled them downward taking his boxer briefs with them. He moved long enough to remove them all the way placing kisses along Derek’s inner thigh working his way back up as he settled back into his original position between his knees.

                Derek shivered as the combination of the cool air and the heat of Stiles gaze settled over his skin. He shook with the amount of vulnerability he felt as Stiles lips worked their way up his inner thigh and he reached down and carded his fingers through the soft waves of Stiles’ hair, his nails lightly scratching the scalp making him hum in pleasure at the simple touch. A moment of doubt flashed through his mind as Stiles reached the apex of his thighs but was quickly lost in an abyss of pleasure when the wet heat of Stiles mouth closed over him making him buck his hips involuntarily.

                Stiles grinned triumphantly around the cock in his mouth because Derek didn’t even realize how hard and full he was. The weight and texture of it making Stiles’ mouth water. Stiles knew Derek would eventually make a full recovery, it was just his own belief that he never deserved anything good in life that made him doubt it himself. Anger at the people who had hurt Derek… his Derek… in so many ways that left him so emotionally scarred, made his next few strokes downward hard and swift making Derek grip the sheets and his hips buck up, nearly gagging him, but he only moaned and swallowed around him. The taste of Derek on his tongue had the effect of an exotic aphrodisiac on his libido.

                Stiles licked down the shaft and slid his tongue along the line of his sac as he wrapped his fingers around it to slowly stroke up and down as he nuzzled his way lower until his tongue found the rim of tight muscle and he lapped at it making Derek jerk and yank on his hair.

                “Shh…Derek” Stiles soothed him with a hand pressed to Derek’s stomach grounding him, “Just trust me,” he paused to gauge Derek’s reaction.

                Derek’s ability to process rational thoughts had taken a leave of absence and his senses were being assaulted by Stiles from every angle. He made Derek feel like the inexperienced virgin instead of the other way around and it nearly unraveled him.

                Derek stared down at Stiles as he gazed up at him from underneath a fan of long dark lashes, his mouth red and swollen with lips glistening with moisture, and flushed cheeks and Derek nearly lost it right then. When the words ‘trust me’ fell from those perfect lips he barely managed to nod his head in permission before Stiles swept down to lap at his entrance like a man starving. Derek was amazed not only with his skill but with the sudden realization that he _did_ trust Stiles. He trusted him to be there for him, to have his back, to keep him grounded when he felt like he was about to come apart, but the most amazing thing he realized was that Derek trusted Stiles with his heart. He no longer felt a suffocating fear of letting him in even when his body knew what his brain refused to acknowledge. The wall he had spent so long building came crashing down around the ears of one Stiles Stilinski, the boy who had won his soul and who was now mastering his body making him writhe in pleasure with the press of his tongue inside him.

                Stiles undid his own pants with one hand and had to squeeze the base of his dick hard to keep from coming on the taste of Derek alone. Not to mention the sounds he was spewing, making his pulse jump and his heart stutter in his chest. Stiles worshipped the body beneath him with his tongue, lips, and hands. He couldn’t get enough of Derek, no matter what he did his need for _more_ was nearly unbearable.

                Derek gasped and his body clenched when he felt one of Stiles fingers slide into him, the way slickened from Stiles spit. Just as he began to adjust to the new sensation Stiles mouth closed around the head of his dick and rational thoughts left him again as the feeling of being filled and sucked rattled his senses off the rails. Another finger pressed into him stretching him wider until he could feel a not unpleasant burning with each drag of Stiles knuckles inside him. His wolf was pacing at the surface making his claws come out and tear the sheets as he gripped the mattress for support under him as he lifted his hips needing more of Stiles in him. A third finger joined the others pressing deep into him and stretching him wide, leaving him open and at Stiles mercy.

                “God… Stiles…” Derek’s voice was gargled glass as his hips thrust downward on those magical fingers, “p-please… I need…I need more… I need you… all of you!” He didn’t care how needy he sounded, he’d gladly beg if it meant getting Stiles dick in him sooner.

                “God Derek… you have no idea how gorgeous you are… I wish you could see what I see,” and Stiles meant it, and not just his body but his heart and soul that was inherently good even though Derek did his best to hide it from everyone beneath a lot of huffing and puffing. Pun totally intended. It was all just window dressing to ward off the world, but Stiles had seen behind all of it.

                Stiles slid his fingers out of Derek and hastily removed his jeans, sliding out the small bottle of lube he had taken to keeping in his back pocket in the hope of something just like this happening. He quickly slicked himself up and knelt on his knees between Derek’s quivering thighs as he added more to his fingers and slid them back into Derek to slick his insides with it. He took a deep breath to steady himself and try to slow his heart rate that’d picked up speed exponentially now that the moment he never thought would happen was really here. Stiles pulled his fingers out of Derek and reached out with shaking hands to caress his stomach and slide them down to wrap around Derek’s muscular thighs, lifting them and wrapping them around his waist.

                Derek held his breath as he watched Stiles line himself up at his entrance, his chest expanding until it ached with the anticipation of waiting. Stiles paused and looked up at him, their eyes meeting and holding onto each other for several moments, emotions of love, trust, and desire clearly written there for each other to see, Stiles whispering, “I got you,” and Derek’s soft reply of, “I know.”

                 Stiles heart clenched because he alone understood the amount of trust it took for Derek to allow himself to be this vulnerable with anyone. It was a precious gift and in many ways it was a first time for Derek as well and Stiles felt the full weight of the responsibility of guarding Derek’s heart. He nodded once, silently conveying his understanding to him, and then they both shuddered as Stiles pushed forward and sank deep into Derek’s body.

                For a long moment Stiles didn’t move allowing them both time to adjust to this newest sensation. When he did move the pace started slow, almost leisurely, as Stiles watched as he slid in and out of Derek. He was fascinated with the give and take of Derek’s body as he moved within him. The tight heat of him was already urging him toward his release.

                Derek reached and pulled Stiles forward over him needing to run his hands over him and have as much contact as possible. He brought their lips together in a slow and heady kiss. Their tongues thrusting into each other matched the rhythm Stiles set. Stiles gripped Derek’s thighs and pushed them higher letting him sink even deeper and Derek gasped as Stiles dragged against a spot inside him that made his vision blur and his body shudder and jerk at the pleasure of it. Stiles forehead rested against his, his arms now on either side of Derek’s head for leverage while sweat beaded on his brow and upper lip, concentrating as he picked up the pace so his movements pounded into that spot over and over again mercilessly making Derek grunt, growl, and writhe beneath him.

                Derek’s claws scraped red lines down Stiles’ back making him hiss with the pleasure pain of it and sending jolts into his groin. “Ah… God… Derek… I’m… I’m not going to last…”Stiles panted his words into Derek’s mouth as he kissed him again before Stiles reached between them with one hand and began to pump Derek at twice the speed he was feeding him his own cock.

                Derek grunted and didn't know whether to push up into Stiles hand or bear down on his dick as it pushed deep into his ass. So he clung to Stiles, desperate and thrusting erratically seeking release of the blinding pressure building in his gut. It built as Stiles dragged across his prostrate. It continued building as Stiles pumped his cock with slick fingers from the pre-cum seeping out of him. It built as Stiles filled and surrounded him, Derek’s very pores soaking up the essence of him as he pounded into him.

                Stiles suddenly lurched and shoved hard into him, slamming to the hilt and Derek felt the first pulse of hot liquid pour into him before his own orgasm rocketed through him and shattered his soul into a billion pieces that flew out among the stars before drifting lazily back to earth as he came back to his senses.

                Stiles tried to lift his weight off of Derek but the wolf gripped him and held him to his chest. His breathing was ragged and he could feel the aftershocks of Derek’s orgasm squeeze him lightly and continue to milk him where they were still attached. He wrapped his arms under Derek’s shoulders and listened to the man’s heart as it settled into a steadier rhythm beneath his ear as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Their bodies were slick against each other with sweat and Derek’s cum and Stiles shivered as Derek traced his fingers up his spine and into his hair to scrape at his scalp and back down repeatedly. Derek’s legs were locked around his at the ankle and Stiles had never felt so connected to another person and not just in the physical sense. He didn’t even care that he was lying in a mess on Derek’s stomach he just wanted to stay like this forever.

                Stiles eyes were closed and he was just drifting out of consciousness when he heard Derek whisper, “I got you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Only the epilogue left to go and Derek will get his chance to impress Stiles with his skills ;)


	10. Insecurities and Forever

10\. Insecurities and Forever

     Stiles sat in the jeep staring at his house, reluctant to go in. He’d spent the last six weeks basically living at Derek’s while he was healing and the last three had been near perfection as far as he was concerned. Stiles closed his eyes, his head tossed back on the headrest, as he thought about the last few weeks.

     Derek seemed to recover faster and faster with the more contact he and Stiles had and he was all too willing to oblige the man his touch. They spent hours curled around each other on the couch watching TV, or laying in the bed with Derek reading out load from one of his favorite books, the sound of his rich voice lulling Stiles into a near blissful coma. They had made out like crazy until they were both panting with desire but Derek wouldn’t let it go all the way again.

     At first Stiles had been hurt and thought Derek was regretting what they had done together and that idea made Stiles stomach curdle. Those moments were basically engraved on his brain with a mental shrine of lit candles, incense, and a life-size statue of baby Jesus being held by a virginal Mary, so the idea of Derek having regrets didn’t sit well with him. However, Derek realized to easily what was bothering Stiles and quickly dispelled that idea by kissing him breathless and proceeding to engage in a mind-blowing blow job for good measure. So Stiles didn’t understand what the big deal was but Derek, being Derek, was not talking. Anytime Stiles tried to bring it up Derek would just distract him. Granted he distracted him in some very creative and sexy ways… some _very_ sexy ways… ways that were making Stiles have to shift uncomfortably in his jeep just thinking about them.

     Dammit. He had to stop thinking about it and just go in and get back to life the way it was before he’d had mind-numbing sex with Derek. Yeah, right, like that was even remotely possible. It’s all his hormone filled brain could think about. Stiles huffed and slid himself out of the jeep at a snail’s pace and trudged into the house dejectedly.

     “Dad, your prodigal son has returned.” He called out; dropping his bags on the floor, but instantly knew from the echo that no one was there.

     Great, his dad had finally said ‘enough’ about all the time he was spending at Derek’s and now he wasn’t even here to lament to. Perfect. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a crap ton of homework he needed to catch up on to keep him busy and his mind occupied. Well this was just peaches and cream… that’s just how he wanted to spend his first night alone in weeks, nose buried in a book. Hell no, he’d rather be buried in… NOPE, Stiles, you can’t think like that. Just go do your damn homework before you fail this class.

     Two hours later Stiles couldn’t take anymore silence or Norse Mythology, even if he couldn’t help but picture Chris Hemsworth as Thor every time the name slid into his vision on the pages of the text. Mr. Hemsworth would forever be the epitome of that character as long as Stiles lived… and he was A-OK with that. But there was another living and breathing Greek God that was occupying his thoughts too many minutes out of the last two hours that made him antsy and his skin feel too tight. Sighing, Stiles decided it was time for a hot shower and then hopefully some undisturbed sleep.

     The sun was setting as Stiles left his room to shower. He took his time stripping, allowing the water to steam up the bathroom and dispel any chill in the room. The water was hot on his skin, running in rivulets that eased the tension in his back and neck allowing him to finally relax as he leaned against the shower wall letting the spray massage the strain from his body and his thoughts wondered.

     Stiles thoughts, of course, strayed to Derek. It seemed thoughts about Derek took up about eighty percent of his time these days. He doubted there would ever be a day that didn’t go by the rest of his life without thinking about Derek. That or the memory of being possessed by a demon fox that he really hadn’t had a lot of time to process because he had spent almost the entirety of the last six weeks worrying about Derek and not what he himself had been through.

     Stiles shuddered as the memory of being possessed momentarily overwhelmed him making his eyes jerk open and his breath wrench into his chest. The violation he felt was something he would likely spend many months if not years really getting over, but he knew he had his dad and his friends to help him through it. What he really wanted to know was did he have Derek?

     A shiver ran through his spine as he realized the water was turning cold and he scrambled to turn the faucet off and climb out. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stared at the steam covered mirror before swiping a hand across the glass to stare at his reflection. The moisture caused minute distortions that Stiles couldn’t help thinking were a perfect metaphor for how he felt. He was still him but there were these little changes that had occurred over the last few weeks that had left their mark on his soul and he knew he would carry them the rest of his life, forever altering his way of viewing himself and the world around him. He hated to admit it and probably never would to anyone out loud, but the thing that affected him most, more so than being possessed even, was his relationship with Derek.

     As much as it irked him, Stiles knew he had become emotionally dependent on Derek in a very short time. So much so, that Stile’s knew his very happiness rested with the unpredictable wolf that held his heart in the palm of his big furry hand. Derek alone had the power to destroy him if he so chose by simply choosing to no longer be in his orbit. Stiles didn’t feel it was an unhealthy way to live, it was just a fact he could no longer deny. A little dysfunction in one’s life never hurt anyone… much. 

     Stiles pulled on a pair of boxers and flopped down on his bed. It felt strange not being held by Derek with his warm breath ghosting across Stiles’ neck as they lay curled around each other before drifting off. Stiles tossed around on the bed trying to find a comfortable position and watched the minutes tick by on his bedside clock.

     Stiles groaned as he flipped onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow, one leg dangling off the bed until his toes brushed the carpet. He tapped his toes in a staccato rhythm beginning to wonder if he would ever sleep normally again or if even _that_ routine was now forever altered by one pain in the ass wolf.

     Stiles rolled again, this time onto his back but kept the pillow over his face trying desperately not to stare at the clock that told him it was ten to midnight, or the moonlight filtering into his room. The night had given birth to a full glowing orb shining across his bedroom carpet. He began counting sheep but only made it to five when the sheep in his imagination took on a distinctive K-9 appearance then morphed into wolves with shiny black pelts and crystalline blue eyes.

     “Argh! Oh My God!” Stiles threw the pillow across the room, astonished when it stopped and hung in suspended animation like a ghostly apparition in the darkened room. He jumped from the bed landing in a fairly good defensive position as he realized the pillow had been caught in midair by someone in his room. He’d been so distracted he never heard the intruder enter.

     “What the hell? Who the fu…” Stiles’ outraged expletive was cut short by deep laughter that he easily recognized as Derek’s.

     “Jesus man, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Stiles tossed the other pillow from his bed at Derek’s head for good measure before faking a heart attack and crashing back to the mattress, his hand over his heart in mock pain.

     “Haven’t you learned anything about the need to be aware of your surroundings yet?” Derek tossed the pillow back smacking Stiles squarely in the face.

     “Sorry, must be rusty from having your wolfy senses to rely on the last few weeks. I slept like a baby with you to watch over me.” Stiles gave Derek a suggestive eyebrow wiggle knowing the wolf would easily be able to see his expression in the dark.

     Derek gave a non-committal grunt and sat down next to Stiles making the mattress sink and Stiles slid slightly so his thigh was pressed up against Derek’s. Neither of them spoke immediately but just let each other be in the other’s presence. As the minutes passed Stiles realized Derek had tensed up next to him. Stiles heart sank.

     “What’s up Derek? You came for a reason, so spill it before you give yourself an aneurysm trying to figure out how to say what you came to say.” Stiles heart ticked up in fear. Here it was, this is where Derek told him it was never going to work between them… they were just two different, blah-blah-blah, and all that jazz. Stiles lungs clenched as he concentrated, trying to ward off the panic attack he felt brewing.

     Derek knew Stiles was on the verge of hysteria. He heard the uptick in his heart rate, could see the way all his muscles clenched and unclenched as he tried to control the rising panic.

     “Stiles, listen. I need to tell you something.”

     “It’s ok Derek. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I know what you’re going to say. Spare me the utilitarian speech of it’s me not you. I knew this was too good to last… That you would come to your senses and realize you could do a lot better than me. I was just hoping you wouldn’t figure it out so soon. But hey it was fun while it lasted, right. I mean it was for me… I hope it wasn’t totally awful for you to…” Stiles self-preserving diatribe was cut short when Derek growled and jerked Stiles to a sitting position.

     Stiles breath caught as he realized Derek was kneeling on the floor between his knees, one hand gripping the back of his neck so that their foreheads were pressed together, the other hand seized his hip pulling him flush against that rock solid mass of muscles Derek called a chest, so that Stiles had to clutch those perfectly sculpted shoulders for leverage.

     “Dammit Stiles! Shut up! I don’t ever want to hear you say anything like that to me again. You think I can do better than you? You self-sacrificing ass! How could I do better than someone who is willing to let himself die in order to protect me or anyone else he cares about? How could I do better than someone who puts me first before dealing with his own traumatic and horrific experiences?” Derek’s voice dropped from angry to quietly reverent his hand coming around to caress and cup his cheek making Stiles look into his eyes, “How could I do better than a beautiful soul confined in the body of someone who fits perfectly in my arms? Who has golden eyes that catch and reflect the moonlight that I love? Or whose moles I want to spend hours mapping with my tongue… Someone who I can’t even be in the same room with, without wanting to peel their clothes off and possessing every second of every day… How is it you’re so smart and yet have no idea the effect you have on me?”

     Derek took his hand from Stiles hip to grab a hand holding his shoulder and slide it down his chest and lower until he pressed Stiles fingers around the hardness confined in his tight jeans. At his touch Derek whined and pressed a kiss behind Stiles ear making him shiver.

     Stiles stammered out, “But…but we haven’t been together ‘ _together’_ since the first time… I don’t understand…” Stiles was distracted by Derek sliding his hands around his back and gripping his ass to pull him even closer as he nuzzled into his neck and licked a particularly sensitive spot in the dip of his collar bone.

     “I wanted to be completely whole the next time I was with you Stiles. I’m a werewolf. I do have my pride and a wolf doesn’t like looking weak to its mate.” Derek emphasized his point by lifting Stiles and pressing him back on the bed until he was settled comfortably between Stiles legs, their bodies flush against each other as he licked a stripe up Stiles jawline to nibble the earlobe he found there.

     “Wai…wait…what do you mean mate and you have been perfectly ok for over a week now?” Stiles knew regular wolves in the wild mated for life but it had never occurred to him this was a trait prevalent in the werewolf population. Stiles scientific brain momentarily distracted him and he pushed Derek up making him look him in the eye.

     It was Derek’s turn to look insecure as he sighed and continued to speak in a hesitant tone as he let his fingers play in Stiles hair at the nape of his neck making him shiver, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything but I need to be honest with how I feel.” Derek traced the moles dotted across his cheek with a finger before continuing and Stiles remained quiet sensing Derek needed time to gather his thoughts and get out what he wanted to say. A feat not easily mastered but he managed to hold his tongue for the time being as Derek began to speak quietly.

     “I’ve never felt this way before Stiles. It actually scares me how intense these emotions are. I look at you and sometimes I can’t breathe. Sometimes from this intense desire that just wells up or sometimes from fear that when you walk out the door you’ll never come back through it. I worry all the time about what you’re thinking, feeling, if you’re safe, if you’re happy… if you want me as much as I want you.” Derek looked helplessly at Stiles.

     “I don’t want to scare you Stiles because I know how young you are but for this to continue you have to know what you’re getting yourself into. That’s why I waited for your birthday so I would at least have waited until you were a _legal_ adult before claiming you even though you haven’t been a kid in a long time.”

     “Wait…my birthday? What?”

     Derek chuckled with exasperation, “See that is exactly what I’ve been saying. You are always so worried about everyone else you forget about the things that are important to you.”

     Derek gestured to the clock where Stiles noted it was two minutes past midnight.

     “Happy eighteenth birthday Stiles.” Derek pressed a soft kiss to Stiles lips, letting their breath mingle for a few seconds before pulling away.

     “I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday.” Stiles grinned with chagrin, “Then again I have had a lot of distractions lately.” He joked suggestively then sobered before continuing, “I do need to know what you’re really asking me Derek.”

     Derek took a deep breath to steal his nerves before speaking, “Stiles… yes, I’ve been ok physically for a little while but it was so close to your birthday I wanted to wait and give us both time to reach a better place emotionally. I didn’t want this decision made by either of us until we had time to get our heads together. We have both been through a lot. I wanted to be sure you weren’t just reacting to the trauma you’ve been through.”

     Derek put his finger against Stiles lips preventing him from speaking when he would have denied the very idea then pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before he continued, “I know what I feel for you is real Stiles. It’s not just some reaction to danger or two people brought together by the pain of shared experiences. Yes, that has played a part, how could it not, but it’s not the defining reason for why I want to be with you. I love you because of the way you make me feel when you look at me with those eyes that tell me everything you’re feeling without you ever saying a word. The way you love unconditionally. I know I don’t have to be perfect for you to love me, I only have to be just… me. In all my glorious imperfections.” Derek grinned and kissed him again laughing at Stiles’ awestruck silence.

     “Stiles, I’m telling you I _love_ you. That I want _you_ … not just today or for a little while, but for the rest of our lives. I want to wake up next to you every day and hold you. I want to fight with you then spend hours having the greatest make-up sex in the history of mankind. I can’t promise you a perfect life, God knows that would be a lie, but I can promise you we’ll have the time of our lives in the pursuit of perfection. I know this is a lot to lay on you when there’s still so much of our lives we have to figure out, but I can’t go another day not knowing if you feel the same way. The uncertainty is killing me. Yes, my wolf instincts are driving me mad to claim you as my mate, but I need you to know it’s more than that. I want you, just me Derek… the man… is in love with you, Stiles. For better or worse this is it, this is me asking you Stiles… if you’ll have me.” Derek’s breath was coming in heavy waves as he finished laying his soul bare to the one person who now had all the ammo he needed to destroy him with one simple word… _no_.

     Stiles blinked rapidly unsure if he was dreaming again. His reality couldn’t possibly be that Derek Hale had just asked him to spend the rest of his life with him. He had been preparing himself for the assumed inevitable heart crushing separation of them, not this earth shattering revelation that Derek Hale, _the_ Derek Hale, _loves_ him…

     “You… you just said you love me… me as in _me_ … not someone else who talks less, is more coordinated, better looking, or maybe with some sort of supernatural innate ability and not just a sack of human flesh and bones?” Stiles spoke as though his brain still couldn’t quite believe what it was processing.

     Derek shook his head and quietly chuckled at the stunned look on Stiles face, “Yes Stiles. You, just you.” Derek cupped Stiles face in his hands and kissed him as he ground his hips into Stiles letting him feel what he did to him, “Just you… forever.”

     “Forever… you’re sure? Because I got to tell you, my version of forever is a really, _really_ long time.” Stiles leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Derek’s lips before gently biting his lower lip.

     Derek grinned down at him, “Want to see whose forever is the longest?”

     Stiles grinned as he threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair to grip his head before pulling him down into a more heated kiss until they were both hitching for breath.

     “Sounds like a challenge Derek, should we place a bet and shake on it?” Stiles gasped as Derek ducked his head to pull one of his nipples between his teeth and roll it with his tongue.

     Derek gave a low growl and let his fangs drop as he scraped them up Stiles chest to nip at the deep curve of his neck then trace the reddened areas with his tongue before grunting out his reply, “I have a better idea on how to seal the deal.”

     Derek rose up and yanked his shirt over his head. Stiles took the opportunity to scratch his blunt nails up thickly corded muscles and through the soft dark hair of Derek’s stomach and chest.

     Words seemed to be lost in time and space for them after that. They didn’t need words anymore. Their bodies spoke volumes for both of them. This time Derek took the lead wanting to savor the moment as he let his hands caress down Stiles’ sides until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He looked up into Stiles face as he gripped them and slid them slowly but purposely down and off leaving Stiles in all his naked glory before his eyes as he knelt on his knees before him.

     Derek took the time to study the arch of Stiles lips, his eyes travelling slowly down memorizing the curve of his collar bones, the edge of defined muscles in his chest and abdomen. His eyes raked heatedly down the line of hair from his navel and over the turgid member rising proudly out of a nest of dark glossy curls. Derek’s mouth watered at the sight of Stiles obvious reaction to his proximity.

     Stiles breath came faster just watching the hungry look in Derek’s eyes as he continued his study of Stiles’ thighs and calves, the muscles well developed and strong from playing lacrosse. As his eyes travelled slowly back up they took on the look of the true predator of his wolf when they stopped at the juncture of Stiles’ thighs again. Stiles gripped the sheets and bit his lip to keep from coming from the heat of that look alone.  ‘God,’ he thought, ‘how did he get so lucky as to be wanted by this man and who did he need to thank upstairs to allow him this little piece of heaven on earth.’

     Derek reached out and slid his hands up Stiles legs as he traced the blue of a vein on the inside of his thigh with his tongue until he reached the apex where he nosed into the curls there breathing in the musk that was uniquely Stiles then licked up the shaft with his broad tongue and dipped down to take the entire length into his mouth tasting the salt of his skin.

     Stiles would have shredded the sheets then if he had claws of his own. He groaned incoherently as his head fell back, his eyes finding the inside of his skull as the heat of Derek’s mouth wrapped around him. He shuddered with the effort to control himself.

     Derek gripped Stiles at the base of his cock and let his fingers cup his balls as he swallowed him down until he felt the head bump the back of his throat. His other hand traveled up to Stiles mouth that opened instinctively and sucked two of Derek’s fingers inside it, imitating the rhythm Derek had established until the fingers were glossy with his spit before Derek pulled them away.

     Derek continued to lick and suck as he used the now slick fingers to slowly push into Stiles opening and groaned as his heat seared him, thinking of what it would feel like when that heat was wrapped around his own cock.

     Stiles gripped the sheets with renewed vigor as he was stretched over Derek’s large fingers, making him hiss with the pleasure pain of it. He couldn’t help the thrust of his hips as he pushed up into the wet heat of Derek’s mouth.

     Derek took his time working his fingers into Stiles to loosen the muscles. He alternately pumped them in and out and then would spread them apart and twist as he listened to the sounds coming from Stiles urging him on.

     “Stiles, do you have anything…?” Derek’s voice was cracked with desire and breathy.

     It took several seconds before Stiles found his voice and then only managed a two word reply, “Under… bed.”

     Derek removed his fingers to fumble under the bed until he felt the small tube and pulled it from its hiding place among the comic books. Derek looked down at Stiles whose pupils were blown wide and stared up at him with something akin to awe.

     Stiles reached up and purposely gripped the waistband and button of Derek’s jeans. The front was wet from the amount of pre-cum soaking through the dark denim. Derek grunted at the feel of Stiles hands as they brushed against him as he undid the button and slid the zipper down before pushing them down and off. One leg caught and made them lose their balance so that they flopped back down on the bed with Derek sprawled on top of Stiles and they both laughed as Derek shook his leg fiercely to free it from the material.

     “In a hurry for something big guy?” Stiles graveled voice purred out.

     “You have no idea just how long I’ve waited for this…” Derek growled as he popped the cap on the lube before stealing another breathtaking kiss from Stiles lips before settling himself back between his outstretched legs.

     Derek slicked his fingers with the lube and watched Stiles face as he inserted his two fingers back into him. He watched closely enjoying the expression of ecstasy settle on his features as he worked him open for him. Derek’s breath hitched when Stiles groaned low with the insertion of a third finger. Derek placed his other hand on Stiles stomach, caressing him in soothing strokes as he adjusted to the larger intrusion. Derek placed small kisses along the inside of Stiles thigh and would have taken him in his mouth again but Stiles stopped him and Derek understood he was trying to stave off his orgasm as long as possible.

     “Derek…” the broken glass of Stiles voice cut to his soul, “…now.”

     Derek didn’t hesitate. Stiles had spoken and he would obey. He quickly added more lube to his own straining erection, fumbling and suddenly nervous now that the moment was here.  He positioned himself ready to enter and looked up to catch Stiles eyes.

     Stiles reached out and pulled Derek to him, slanting their mouths together giving Derek the silent permission he was asking for. Derek stopped hesitating and sank into Stiles, capturing both their groans between their kiss. He quaked at the tight, white hot heat that engulfed him. He wrapped his arms around and under Stiles to balance on his elbows and hold him until Stiles could adjust to this new intrusion.

     Derek felt Stiles tremble and whispered, “Are you ok?”

     Stiles reached up and took Derek’s face in his hands, gazing at the exquisiteness that was Derek Hale. If Stiles lived to be a thousand years old by some fluke of magic, he knew he would never feel the way he did in this moment ever again. He pulled Derek into his own strong embrace and kissed him thoroughly letting his body speak for him.

     Derek needed no other encouragement and began to move, slowly at first. He shivered as he felt Stiles body give and take with him. Stiles hands traced the curve of his back and shoulders as he moved with him by meeting his thrusts and pace. Derek buried his face in Stiles neck, breathing in his scent as he thrust rhythmically into him.

     Stiles felt the pressure building rapidly in his groin and stomach as he felt the drag of Derek inside him. He kept reminding himself to breath as he was overwhelmed with sensations. Derek rose up on his hands giving him more leverage and the angle changed enough that with each thrust, Stiles saw stars. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist urging him on, “Faster Derek… more… don’t… don’t hold back from me.”

     “Ahh… God Stiles,” Derek growled and his fangs dropped making him bite his lip while he dug his claws into the mattress next to Stiles head. His eyes grew a brighter and brighter blue as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax.

     Stiles quivered beneath Derek like an incoherent mass of pleasure, making him reach for his own erection between the crush of their bodies needing release of the impossible pressure building in his gut. Derek caught his hand and linked their fingers together holding them above Stiles head, “No… come for me Stiles… for just me.” Then Derek angled his hips and gave a fast hard thrust in, only to withdraw slowly before repeating the process hitting Stiles in that blissful sweet spot each time.

     Derek was losing his composure quickly. His world had narrowed down to the skin on skin contact he had with Stiles making him hyper aware of every cell that touched between them. His wolf instincts were right there just beneath the surface of his skin making everything that much more intense. His control slipped another notch as his ears picked up the low words streaming from Stiles at that moment.

      “Oh God, I’m…  I’m going… to… come… Derek…. _Derek_!” Stiles back arched off the bed as he shouted the wolf’s name with his orgasm. Hot come spurted across both their bellies as Derek pounded into him no longer in control, driven beyond this time and space by the smell of Stiles surrounding him.

     Derek felt his own climax reach its apex and thrust hard and fully into Stiles one last time as his own release poured out of him, leaching him of all the strength in his bones. Stiles felt the hot pulse of Derek coming inside him and his own dick gave one last spurt at the sensation.

     Derek collapsed onto Stiles managing to roll slightly while holding him tightly to his chest so as not to crush him but keeping them joined, he didn’t want to break the connection just yet and not caring about the mess. Both panted trying to catch their breaths as their heart rates slowly receded into a more natural rhythm. Derek kept his nose buried in Stiles neck breathing him in and scenting the subtle changes in his scent as he calmed from unadulterated lust to contentment.

     They lay still for a time just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Stiles, predictably, broke the silence first, “So how long is your forever again?”

     Derek laughed, a sound Stiles didn’t think he would ever get used to hearing but loving it, “A really long time Stiles… an eternity really.” He sobered as he pushed Stiles mussed hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss on each eyebrow.

     Stiles looked back into Derek’s face and had a sudden vision of what his life with this man would be like. Years of laughter, tears, love making, family, and an unbending devotion between them. Like Lydia he wasn’t psychic, but someone once told him he had a spark. Maybe that spark was letting him know it was all going to be ok.

     “An eternity huh?”

     “Yeah, how long you think you can live with that?”

     Stiles rolled suddenly so that Derek was beneath him capturing his lips in a searing kiss before pulling back to say, “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well all, at last the final chapter is up... I have no excuses for it taking so long other than I didn't like the finality of it and I was reluctant to end it just yet. I also have been struggling a lot with this pairing, my OTP, because of all the discord in the fandom and issues with the show. I know, I know, fandom is its own beast but sometimes the show has a lot more influence than necessary. That's just the way it is. I hope it was worth the wait and ya'll aren't too disappointed with the way this ended. I feel pretty good about it. I also have since renewed my resolve to ship this ship like it's the Bloody Titanic. "I will go down with this ship baby... Too infinity and beyond... and all that jazz.  
> Much Love,  
> Davelle


End file.
